AMOR A TERCERA VISTA
by 3mberl1ll
Summary: ANGY SE VA A ESTUDIAR AL EXTRANJERO CON MUCHAS EXPECTATIVAS Y SUEÑOS, LO QUE ELLA MENOS ESPERA ES ENAMORARSE Y MUCHO MENOS DE LA PERSONA QUE ELLA MÁS DETESTA.


En mi adolescencia soñaba con encontrar el amor y pasar el resto de mi vida con esa persona tan especial. Lamentablemente mi sueño estaba muy lejos de la realidad que me esperaba. Cada vez que le entregaba mi corazón a alguien terminaba siendo lastimada, y como dicen por ahí, "La tercera es la vencida", cuando fui traicionada por tercera vez me convencí de que el amor no era para mí. Mi padre y yo nos mudamos en el 2007 a los Estados Unidos cuando yo tenía 15 años luego de la repentina muerte de mi madre.

En mis años de secundaria los chicos se me acercaban en busca de una relación amorosa pero yo procuraba concentrarme en mis estudios para no pensar en nada más. No negaré que me causaba nostalgia y tristeza el ver una pareja feliz, lo que me hacía preguntarme a menudo "¿Por qué es diferente conmigo?" En ese entonces fue cuando conocí a mis dos mejores amigos, Dafna y Ángel quienes siempre han estado a mi lado haciéndome sonreír y brindándome su apoyo incondicional. Los cuatro años de secundaria pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y sin darnos cuenta ya nos habíamos graduado y éramos estudiantes de primer año en Mercy College.

Ese día acababa de salir de mi clase de inglés la cual me fascinaba ya que mi profesora era un encanto y hacia la clase muy interesante. Cuando miro hacia el lado veo que Dafna y Ángel se acercaban corriendo.

-¿Angy ya te enteraste? Dijo Ángel muy emocionado y casi sin aliento.

-¿De qué? ¡No me digas que has reprobado en un examen! Dije sonriendo.

-¡No es eso naca!, ¡Esta universidad ofrece estudios en el extranjero!

-¡¿Enserio?! Me emocioné mucho el escuchar eso.

-Así es Angy, Ángel y yo estamos pensando en irnos a España en el semestre de otoño. Dijo Dafna mientras se echaba aire con un cuaderno.

-¡Yo también quiero ir estudiar al extranjero! ¿Cuáles son los países que están en la lista? Grité con emoción.

-Pues los que están son España, Turquía, Grecia, Antigua, Austria, Alemania, Gales y Corea.

-¡Bueno pues está decidido me iré a estudiar a Corea! ¡Hace mucho que quería visitar el continente asiático y esta es una gran oportunidad para hacerlo! Dije mientras me dirigía hacia la oficina de Servicios Estudiantiles.

Ese día empecé los trámites para irme a estudiar a Corea durante el semestre de otoño. El resto del semestre de primavera procuré sacar "A" en todas mis clases y durante el verano trabajé como niñera para comprarme mi pasaje de avión y tener dinero para suplir mis necesidades cuando estuviese en el extranjero. Procuré aprender el idioma coreano a la perfección para no tener problemas cuando quisiera comunicarme con las personas.

El verano pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dafna, Ángel y yo decidimos salir por última vez antes de nuestra partida.

-¡Hey Angy cuanto tiempo sin verte! Dijo Ángel mientras me abrazaba.

-Sí bastante, ¿Cómo han estado chicos? Les pregunté mientras correspondía el abrazo de Ángel.

-¡Bien, trabajando duro para nuestro viaje, y muy emocionados también!

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué día te vas? Preguntó Dafna con cara de tristeza.

-Ya que faltan tres días para que empiecen mis clases me iré mañana. ¡Quiero irme dos días antes para familiarizarme un poco con los alrededores, no quiero andar perdida, ya saben que no tengo un buen sentido de orientación! Dije sonriendo.

-Ya veo. Dijo Dafna con voz triste.

-¡Pues te deseo un feliz viaje y ojala y encuentres un coreanito por allá! Dijo Ángel en tono de broma.

-¡Ya sabes que no estoy en cosas de amor por ahora, no me interesa en lo más mínimo relacionarme sentimentalmente con nadie! Me molestó un poco su comentario.

-¡Era solo una broma Angy! ¡Pero de verdad mucha suerte, cuídate mucho!

-¡Ustedes también, los quiero, los voy a extrañar mucho! Dije abrazándolos.

Sentía ganas de llorar, Dafna y Ángel habían sido mis mejores amigos por más de 4 años, y aunque era por un corto periodo de tiempo me entristecía tener que dejarlos.

Al día siguiente tomé mi vuelo a primera hora hacia Corea ya que eran casi 19 horas de viaje.

Cuando abordé el avión sentía que dejaba atrás muchas cosas valiosas, pero también sabía que me esperaban nuevas aventuras y conocimientos que se convertirían un recuerdo inolvidable en mi corazón. Desafortunadamente mi destino estaba a punto de dar un giro inesperado que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

Después de 19 largas horas de vuelo sentía que ese asiento de avión y yo compartíamos una relación muy estrecha ya que solo me separé de él para ir al baño.

-Dios ya no siento ni mis pensamientos de estar sentada ahí todo este tiempo, a la próxima vez tomaré un vuelo que haga escala. Decía en mi cabeza mientras masajeaba mi cuello y salía del avión.

Cuando llegué donde se recogían las maletas vi como mi equipaje se iba acercando pero pesaba tanto que no pude tomarlo. Afortunadamente un joven me ayudó muy amablemente.

-¡Muchas gracias por su ayuda, si no hubiese detenido mi equipaje no sé qué hubiera hecho! Le dije mientras me inclinaba hacia adelante en señal de gracias como es costumbre en los países asiáticos.

-¡No tienes nada que agradecer, fue un placer ayudarte! Veo que no eres de por aquí, ¿Estás de visita? Me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa mirándome fijamente.

-¡De hecho estoy aquí por cuestiones de estudio, aunque se podría decir que también estoy visitando! Sonreí.

-Ya veo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¡Me llamo Angy, mucho gusto!

-Encantado Angy, mi nombre es Yesung.

En eso se acerca un chico el cual parece un poco molesto y se dirige nosotros

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo hyung?! ¡Te he buscado como loco! ¡Tenemos mucha prisa niña, así que espúmate! Dijo en tono molesto.

-¡Basta Donghae no seas grosero con la señorita! Lamento mucho su comportamiento, por favor no le hagas caso. Dijo Yesung.

-¡Descuida, estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con tarados! Dije mientras miraba fijamente a ese chico llamado Donghae.

-¡Tenemos que irnos pero aquí está mi número por si necesitas algo, quiero que te sientas como en casa y disfrutes tu estancia aquí! Dijo mientras me pasaba una pequeña tarjetita.

-¡Ya deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos, se nos hace tarde hyung! Exclamó Donghae.

-Bueno señorita Angy fue un placer conocerla pero ahora debo irme, espero que nos veamos en el futuro. Dijo mientras tomaba su equipaje y se alejaba con el otro chico.

Cuando miré a mí alrededor mucha gente estaba observándome y murmuraban algo pero no podía entender bien lo que decían. Miré la tarjeta que me había dado Yesung y decidí tirarla, ya que no quería ninguna relación con un hombre que no conocía. Mientras trataba de tomar un taxi pensaba en lo odioso que era ese tal Donghae, ¿Cómo es posible que sin conocerme me hable en ese tono tan irrespetuoso? A diferencia de Yesung que fue muy amable conmigo aun sin conocerme.

Por fin pude conseguir un taxi y llegué a la Universidad MyongJi. Me dirigí a la oficina para dejarles saber que había llegado, y buscar la llave de mi dormitorio. Dejé mi equipaje en la habitación y salí a conocer los alrededores de mi nueva universidad. La briza era cálida y el sol brillaba esplendorosamente, me encantaba la idea de estudiar en esta universidad ya que tenía unos jardines hermosos y yo amaba las flores.

Mientras daba mi recorrido por los alrededores sobre-escuché la conversación de dos chicas que estaban sentadas bajo un árbol de cerezo.

-¡¿Ya oíste?! ¡Dos integrantes de Súper Junior fueron vistos en el aeropuerto conversando con una chica la cual al parecer es extranjera!

-¡¿Enserio?! ¿Y cuáles de los miembros eran?

-Según algunas personas se trataba de Yesung y Donghae Oppa!

-Oh cielos, ¡¿Quién sería esa estúpida forastera que se atrevió a acercarse a nuestros Oppas?!

-¡No sé pero más le vale que nunca se me ponga en frente porque no se de lo que sería capaz! Dijo una de ellas.

En ese momento me pregunté si ellas hablaban de las mismas personas que yo había conocido en el aeropuerto, era demasiada coincidencia pero decidí no prestarle atención ya que no los conocía y si eran ellos de todos modos no me interesaba volver a verlos. Seguí caminando hasta que empezó a oscurecer, me marché a mi habitación a desempacar y a prepararme ya que al día siguiente iría a la ciudad de paseo.

Me levanté temprano y partí hacia Seúl, la capital de Corea. El viaje era de 45 minutos los cuales disfruté mucho debido a los paisajes tan hermosos que habían en el camino. Llegué a Seúl y con un mapa en mano empecé a caminar por las calles las cuales estaban llenas de personas que caminaban en todas direcciones. Como no había desayunado me detuve en el puesto de comida de una Ahjumma la cual fue muy amable conmigo. Comí Pastel de Arroz y Kimchi. Ahora con el estómago lleno estaba lista para seguir mi recorrido. Visité varias tiendas y me compré algunas cosas que necesitaría en la universidad.

Sin darme cuenta las horas pasaron volando y ya empezaba a oscurecer. Cuando me dirigía a tomar el autobús de vuelta a la universidad choqué con una chica y se me cayó el mapa. Traté de buscarlo en el suelo pero no lo veía por ninguna parte.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?, ¡No sé dónde estoy y ya es casi es de noche! Dije mientras miraba a mí alrededor.

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo tratando de encontrar el camino de vuelta y terminé perdiéndome más. Después de caminar como por media hora ya me dolían los pies, tenía hambre y estaba cansada.

-¡Como desearía tener un GPS en estos momentos! Decía mientras masajeaba mis piernas.

Seguí caminando con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que me ayudara a llegar hasta la parada del autobús, pero fue inútil. Llegué hasta una calle donde no habían muchas personas y sentí un poco de miedo. Vi como un hombre ebrio se me iba acercando y comencé a caminar más rápido. Pese al cansancio que sentía traté de correr pero para mí mala suerte llegué a una calle sin salida. El hombre se acercaba cada vez más y mi temor crecía con cada paso que el daba hacia mí.

-¿Qué hace una jovencita como tu sola por estos alrededores? Dijo mientras se daba un trago de licor.

-¡Eso no es asunto suyo señor, por favor déjeme en paz! Sentía como me temblaban las rodillas.

-No tengas miedo solo quiero ayudarte jovencita. Dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí.

-¡No necesito su ayuda, gracias! Traté de hacerme la valiente.

Se me acercó y acariciando un mechón de mi cabello me dijo:

-¡¿No sabes que es de mala educación hacerle desaire a alguien que está tratando de ayudarte?! Su voz sonaba un tanto molesto.

Ya no podía más, lo empujé y salí corriendo de ahí. El rápidamente empezó a perseguirme. Me jaló del brazo y me pegó a una pared, mientras trataba de besarme a la fuerza.

-¡Alguien ayúdeme por favor, ayúdenme! Gritaba mientras trataba de alejarlo de mí. Ninguno de los pocos autos que pasaban por esa calle se detenía a ayudarme.

-Nadie vendrá bonita, ¿Por qué no te rindes y dejas que pase lo que tiene que pasar? Me enseñó una navaja que llevaba en su pantalón.

-¡No, por favor ayúdenme, por favor! Seguía gritando.

En ese momento empecé a llorar de miedo y desesperación. Pensé en porque no todas las personas podían ser amables como Yesung. Justo en ese instante un auto de color negro un tanto lujoso pasaba y se detuvo. Vi como una silueta negra se aproximaba hacia nosotros pero la oscuridad no me dejaba ver su rostro.

-¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo Ahjussi?! ¡Deje en paz a esa chica, si no tendré que llamar a la policía! Dijo la sombra misteriosa tomando al borracho de un brazo y alejándolo de mí.

-¡Esto no es asunto tuyo niño bonito así que vete por donde viniste!

El hombre sacó la navaja que me había mostrado anteriormente.

-Así que quiere hacer esto de la forma difícil Ahjussi! De acuerdo pero después no diga que no se lo advertí.

El borracho se dirigió hacia el chico con la navaja empuñada pero este lo esquivó y lo golpeó en la espalda. El borracho trató de envestirlo nuevamente pero el chico golpeó su brazo provocando que la navaja callera al suelo. El joven la recogió rápidamente y apunto hacia el borracho.

-¿De verdad quiere seguir haciendo esto Ahjussi? ¡Porque por mí no hay ningún problema!

-¡Maldito chiquillo ya me las pagaras! Dijo mientras se echaba a correr.

Todo el rato que el chico y el borracho pelearon me quedé ahí inmóvil, mis piernas no respondía, solo observaba como ambos forcejeaban. Al final no pude más y caí de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Estás bien? Me preguntó el joven acercándoseme. Todavía no podía ver su rostro por la oscuridad.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias. Dije mientras él me daba su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

-Es muy peligroso para una chica andar por este vecindario sola, como ese Ahjussi hay muchos por esta zona, debes ser más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante.

-¡Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias! Dije mientras inclinaba mi cabeza.

La sensación de miedo, desesperación y el saber que ya estaba a salvo me hicieron empezar a llorar. En ese instante el joven me abrazó y me dijo:

-Todo está bien ahora, no llores.

A pesar de que no conocía a esta persona y ni siquiera había visto su rostro, en sus brazos me sentí protegida. Cuando logré dejar de llorar y volví a la realidad me di cuenta de que estaba abrazando a alguien que no conocía, por lo que me aparté de él rápidamente.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar? Me preguntó con voz de preocupación.

-¡Estoy bien no te molestes, solo dime por donde está la parada del autobús!

-Está muy lejos de aquí y además ya es muy noche para que andes sola por estos lados. ¡Déjame llevarte a tu casa, juro que no te haré daño!

La verdad es que sentía miedo de caminar sola por los alrededores, así que acepté su oferta. Cuando nos íbamos acercando a donde estaba estacionado su auto la calle se hacía más clara. Cuando la luz de las lámparas iluminó su rostro y pude ver quien era quedé sin palabras.

-¡Pero si eres el amigo de Yesung, Donghae! No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

-¡Ah, y tú eres esa niña que Yesung hyung y yo nos encontramos en el aeropuerto! Esto debe ser mala suerte, ¿Encontrarte dos días seguidos?

-¡Pues tampoco creas que me da gusto volver a verte después de lo grosero que fuiste conmigo ayer!

-Como sea, sube al auto te llevaré a tu casa. Que te quede claro que solo hago esto porque soy un caballero.

-¡Si cómo no! (Que engreído es) Pensé. Solo llévame a la estación de autobuses. Dije mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

-Como quieras.

Cuando íbamos de camino a la estación de autobuses no cruzamos palabra, era como si después de reconocernos nos hubiéramos transformado en desconocidos. En eso timbró su celular.

-Hola, habla Donghae... Estaré ahí en 10 minutos no te muevas...También te quiero, adiós.

Finalmente llegamos a la estación de autobuses y me apresuré a bajar del auto.

-¡Ya llegamos, ya cumplí con mi parte!

-¡Gracias por lo de hoy, de verdad fuiste de gran ayuda! (Aunque eso no te quita lo grosero) Dije en mi mente.

-¡Si, como sea, no pienses que eres especial ni nada de eso, cualquier otra persona hubiese hecho lo mismo! ¡Espero no volver a verte ya que siempre me estas causando problemas!

-¡El sentimiento es mutuo cretino! Le dije mientras me alejaba del auto.

Escuché como se alejaba rápidamente y volteé a verlo. De camino a la universidad inconscientemente pensaba en Donghae y en su personalidad la cual me resultaba muy extraña. La persona que vi en el aeropuerto y la que me salvó eran totalmente opuestas, lo que me hacía preguntarme ¿Cuál sería el verdadero Donghae? Cuando habló por teléfono sonó muy amable y le dijo a esa persona que la quería, ¿Quién habrá sido? Todos estos pensamientos inundaron mi cabeza, no sé por qué, quizás porque él había sido la persona que me salvó.

Cuando llegué a mi dormitorio tomé una ducha y me fui a dormir ya que al día siguiente empezaban las clases. Me levanté muy temprano para prepararme para mi primer día de clases en Corea. Este semestre estaría llevando 5 materias, Ingles, Matemáticas, Sociología, Religión y Anatomía. Me puse especialmente bonita, pues quería causar una buena impresión en mi primer día.

Mi primera clase era Religión a las 8:30AM hasta las 10:50AM. La clase estuvo sensacional, la profesora Kim era muy divertida. Después que salí de esa clase me dirigí deprisa a mi clase de inglés que empezaba a las 11:00AM hasta las 1:50PM. Cuando llegué todos los asientos en el frente estaban ocupados, miré a mí alrededor y vi que en el fondo quedaban dos asientos disponibles y me dirigí hacia allá.

El profesor ya había empezado la clase cuando de repente alguien abrió la puerta. Todos se quedaron espantados, yo estaba escribiendo la fecha y cuando levante mi cabeza no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era Donghae otra vez.

-¡Oh joven Lee, llega tarde! Le dijo el profesor.

-Lo sé, había mucho tráfico, no volverá a suceder.

-¡Eso espero ya que no soporto las tardanzas en mis estudiantes!

El profesor miró al alrededor.

-Al parecer no hay asientos disponibles pero puede sentarse en la parte de atrás con aquella señorita. Dijo el maestro señalándome.

Donghae empezó a caminar hacia mí, no sé porque pero todas las chicas se le quedaban viendo y hablaban de lo guapo que era, la verdad es que para mí no era nada atractivo. El todavía no se había dado cuenta de que era yo y cuando llegó hasta donde estaba me dijo:

-¡¿Tú otra vez!? ¡De verdad que eres como una plaga!

-¡¿Qué!? ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme cretino?

-¡¿Por qué siempre estás en todos lados?! De verdad creo que me volveré loco!

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que lo planeo todo para encontrarte en todos lados? ¡Ni en tanta necesidad que esté!

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso, eh?!

-Nada cretino.

-Profesor, ¿Podría cambiarme de asiento? ¡No quiero estar al lado de esta tonta!

-Lo siento joven Lee pero tendrá que sentarse a su lado le guste o no ya que no hay más asientos disponibles.

-¡Ah, esto debe ser una broma! Simplemente ignoraré el hecho de que existes, no me hables, ¿Entendiste? Dijo.

-¿De verdad crees que gastare mi saliva hablándote a ti? Sigue soñando.

Ese fue uno de los peores días de mi vida, debe haber sido que me calló una maldición el día que llegué a Corea, ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarme a ese idiota en todas partes? Lo peor es tenía que sentarme a su lado los 5 días de la semana por 2 horas. Durante las clases no cruzábamos palabras, es como si no existiéramos el uno para el otro.

A finales de Septiembre recibí una llamada que me dejó destrozada, mi padre había fallecido. Me ausenté a clases por varios días ya que no tenía animo ni de levantarme. Mi padre había sido una persona muy especial en mi vida y perderlo sin poder estar a su lado en el último momento no me lo podía perdonar. El Profesor de inglés anunció en la clase la razón de mi ausencia ya que algunos de mis compañeros me empezaban a echar de menos.

Cuando regresé a clases después de una semana mis compañeros me dieron sus condolencias. Me dirigía a mi asiento y noté que Donghae ya estaba en su lugar, lo miré y me senté sin decir nada.

-Escuché lo de tu papá, lo siento mucho, sé lo difícil que es perder a tu padre cuando estás tan lejos de él. Dijo bajando la mirada.

Levanté la mirada y pude ver una gran tristeza en los ojos de Donghae. Esa fue la primera vez que vi ese lado de este chico. Desde ese día empecé a sentir que Donghae y yo nos empezamos a llevar mejor. Cuando el entraba a la clase me saludaba aunque con frialdad. Un día olvidé mi libro de Inglés y el compartió el suyo conmigo. Después de un tiempo me enteré de que Yesung y Donghae eran parte de un conocido grupo llamado Súper Junior. Sentí curiosidad sobre ellos y me puse a investigar en el Internet. Ahí descubrí que el padre de Donghae había fallecido el 6 de agosto del 2006 debido a un terrible cáncer, antes de que Donghae debutara como parte de Súper Junior. Decía que el no pudo estar con su padre en el último momento debido a que se encontraba preparándose para su debut. Eso me hizo recordar lo que me había dicho; "Se lo difícil que es perder a tu padre cuando estás tan lejos de él". Este hecho me hizo sentir más cercana con mi compañero de clases.

El profesor nos asignó un proyecto en grupos de dos, teníamos que visitar un lugar simbólico en Corea y escribir un reporte en inglés. Además debíamos de tomarnos fotos como prueba de que si estuvimos allí. Donghae y yo fuimos asignados como grupo, por lo que tendríamos que pasar más tiempo juntos. La convivencia entre nosotros ya no era tan incómoda pero aún era un poco extraña.

-Donghae, ¿Qué lugar sugieres que visitemos? ¡Supongo que debes conocer muchos ya que vives aquí! Le pregunté mientras sacaba mi cuaderno y lápiz para apuntar sus sugerencias.

-Pues hay muchos lugares a los que podemos ir. ¿Qué te parece el Palacio Gyeongbok?

-De acuerdo, por mi está bien.

-Entonces nos vemos el sábado en la mañana frente a la entrada de la universidad. Estaré allí a las 10:00AM y más te vale que no llegues tarde.

-¡No te preocupes soy muy puntual! Dije con una sonrisa.

Ese día estaba exhausta por las clases. Debido al cansancio olvidé poner mi despertador por lo que me levanté a las 9:45AM. Me apresuré a ducharme pero aún seguía muy agotada. Traté de animarme ya que no podía dejar a Donghae plantado, así que ignoré el dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo. Como ya era tarde no me dio tiempo a desayunar así que solo corrí hasta donde Donghae me estaría esperando. Corrí tan rápido como pude pero llegué 10 minutos tarde.

-¿No te dije que fueras puntual? ¡Odio tener que esperar! ¿No te lo había dicho? Donghae estaba muy molesto.

-¡Lo sé, lo lamento; lo importante es que ya estoy aquí! Traté de sonreír.

-Como sea ya deja de perder el tiempo y sube al auto, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. ¡Por lo menos espero que hayas desayunado ya que no tendremos tiempo de comer!

-¿Desayunado? ¡Oh, claro que desayuné!

No quise decirle que no había comido nada porque seguro se molestaría más y no estaba como para oír sus reclamos, con mi dolor de cabeza ya me era suficiente. Cuando llegamos al Palacio Gyeongbok habían muchas personas, y cuando se percataron de que Donghae estaba ahí todos se aproximaron a él haciéndome a un lado. Mientras el firmaba autógrafos y se tomaba fotos con sus fans yo busqué un lugar donde descansar un poco.

-Dios, ¿Así será como se siente ser viejo, que ni siquiera se puede estar de pie? Pensaba en voz alta mientras usaba mi cartera para cubrirme del sol.

Cuando Donghae terminó de firmar autógrafos y tomarse fotos se dirigió hacia donde me encontraba.

-¿Sabes que sentada ahí cubriéndote del sol casi te confundo con una Ahjumma? De verdad que eres perezosa. ¡Anda levántate de ahí, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer como para que estés perdiendo el tiempo!

-¡Mira quién habla el señor estrella de Hollywood quien duró como media hora firmando autógrafos, ahora no quieras venir a echarme la culpa!

Empezamos a caminar por los alrededores del palacio, en verdad que era algo hermoso. Su tamaño era increíble y sus jardines parecían de ensueño. Donghae y yo aprovechamos para tomarnos fotos en la entrada y en los hermosos jardines que habían allí. Uno de los guardias de seguridad nos dijo que en 20 minutos cerrarían el palacio pero Donghae quería hacer algo más antes de irnos. Por último propuso que fuéramos a ver los estanques del palacio. La verdad es que ya me quería ir a la universidad porque me empezaba a sentir peor con el pasar del tiempo. Caminamos hasta donde estaba uno de los estanques y cuando llegamos me quedé impresionada con lo hermoso que era. Ese lugar me hacía sentir una tranquilidad inmensa, cerré mis ojos y respiré profundo. De pronto escuché cuando el flash de la cámara de Donghae disparó.

-¿Me acabas de tomar una foto? Pregunté mientras lo miraba molesta.

-¡Claro que no fue a ti tonta, fue al paisaje el cual estas arruinando, muévete a un lado!

-¡Ahg, que chico tan grosero!

Donghae no dejaba de tomar fotos de todo el lugar, estaba maravillado. El cielo empezaba a nublarse y poco a poco pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer mojando así el suelo. Corrimos para no mojarnos pero cuando llegamos a la puerta Gwanghwam ya estaba cerrada.

-¡Esto debe ser una broma! ¿Cómo es que ya está cerrado? ¿O quizás sea una cámara escondida? ¡Si eso debe ser! Decía Donghae mientras trataba de abrir la puerta.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Abran por favor! Grité.

La lluvia incrementaba cada vez más, Donghae y yo ya estábamos empapados de pies a cabeza.

-Es inútil, será mejor que busquemos un lugar donde refugiarnos de la lluvia, trataré de llamar a Leeteuk hyung.

-De acuerdo.

Los dos corrimos bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a Jaseondang que por suerte no estaba cerrado con llave y pudimos entrar. Enseguida Donghae trató de llamar a Leeteuk pero la señal era muy débil en ese lugar.

-¡Todo esto es culpa tuya; sino hubieses insistido en ir a ver ese estanque no estaríamos aquí! Le reclamé muy molesta mientras me sentaba en el suelo.

-¡Si hubiese sabido que esto pasaría no lo hubiese hecho, así que deja de fastidiarme! ¡No puedo creer que tendré que pasar la noche contigo, como si tenerte como compañera de clases no fuera suficiente!

-¡Yo tampoco quiero pasar ni un minuto más a tu lado grandísimo idiota, me buscaré un sitio donde quedarme pero que sea lejos de tu fastidiosa presencia!

-¿Sabes que te quedaras a oscuras ya que la única luz que tenemos es la de mi celular el cual no le queda casi carga?

-¡No me importa, lo que no quiero es estar en el mismo lugar que tú, ya he tenido suficiente de ti por hoy!

Cuando me estaba poniendo de pie sentí que se me iban las fuerzas y se me nublaba la vista. Lentamente caí al suelo.

-¿Hey que te sucede? Preguntó Donghae acercándoseme.

-No me sucede nada, no molestes. Dije mientras trataba de ponerme en pie.

Donghae al ver que no me podía levantar me tomó por el brazo para ayudarme.

-¡Estas ardiendo en fiebre¡ ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Me reclamó con voz de preocupación.

-¡Ya te dije que estoy bien! Zafé mi brazo de Donghae.

Ya no me quedaban fuerzas, me caí hacia adelante cayendo en los brazos de Donghae quien me sostuvo mientras trataba de hacerme reaccionar.

-¡Hey, despierta no te duermas! ¡Debes de quitarte esta ropa mojada o te pondrás peor! Decía mientras tocaba mi frente.

En ese momento pude abrir los ojos y vi el rostro de Donghae.

-¡Eres un pervertido! ¿Cómo quieres que me quite la ropa si no tengo nada más que ponerme?

-¡En este lugar debe haber algo que sirva para que te cubras, espérame aquí voy a ver qué encuentro ya que no podemos seguir con esta ropa mojada!

Donghae se llevó su celular para alumbrarse mientras trataba de conseguir algo seco para ponernos. Me quedé acostada en el suelo sin poder ver nada debido a la oscuridad, la única luz que veía eran los relámpagos que iluminaban la oscura y lluviosa noche. Después de un rato Donghae regresó con ropa seca.

-¡Mira lo que encontré! Es una parte de un hanbok y unas cuantas cortinas, no es mucho pero por lo menos nos desharemos de esta ropa mojada. ¡Me cambiaré primero así después te ayudo a ti! Dijo mientras me mostraba lo que había encontrado.

En esos momentos Donghae apagó la luz del celular para cambiarse. Con la luz de los relámpagos pude ver su espalda la cual era muy ancha y varonil. Por un momento me hipnotizó su atractivo.

-¿Pero qué estás pensando? Este no es el momento como para estar observando a Donghae! Dije en mi mente mientras desviaba la mirada de él.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse encendió la luz del celular.

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie? Me preguntó extendiéndome su mano.

-¡Sí, gracias!

-¡Aquí tienes, ponte esto! Dijo entregándome el hanbok.

-Apagaré la luz para que puedas cambiarte.

-De acuerdo, ¿Podrías darte la vuelta? Le pregunté, ya que no quería que él me viera como yo lo vi a él.

-Está bien. Respondió mientras se volteaba y apagaba la luz del celular.

Con ayuda de la luz de los relámpagos pude ponerme ese complicado atuendo al que no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza. Solté mi cabello ya que esta empapado debido a la lluvia.

-Ya puedes encender la luz Donghae.

Encendió la luz y se dió la vuelta, me miró y se dirigió a mí sin decir una palabra. Me puse muy nerviosa porque se seguía acercando mientras me miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Le pregunté muy nerviosa

Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba tomó un lazo que le colgaba a mi atuendo.

-¿Qué, nunca has usado uno de estos? ¡Ni siquiera lo pusiste bien tonta! Dijo mientras **arreglaba el vestido****.**

Sentía como mi cara se calentaba pero lo ignoré y le eché la culpa a la fiebre. Cuando Donghae terminó de arreglarme el vestido se fue a colocar las cortinas que había encontrado en el suelo para que pudiéramos descansar. Las puso a una distancia en la cual aunque nos moviéramos mientras dormíamos no nos tocaríamos.

-¿Te piensas quedar ahí parada? Ven a descansar, Mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano para salir de este lugar.

Cuando me dirigía hacia allá perdí el conocimiento, la fiebre me había ganado. En la oscuridad de mi mente escuchaba la voz de Donghae llamándome pero estaba demasiado agotada. Hundida en la fiebre sentí unas manos cálidas que acariciaban mi frente. Donghae se había quedado todo el tiempo a mi lado poniéndome paños de agua fría para que mi fiebre bajara. Cuando desperté todo estaba oscuro.

-¿Donghae dónde estás? Pregunté tratando de encontrarlo en la oscuridad.

-Estoy aquí, justo a tu lado. Mi celular se quedó sin batería. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Me preguntó mientras ponía su mano en mi frente. Tu fiebre no quiere bajar.

-¡Tengo mucho frio! Dije temblando.

-¡No te atrevas a morirte pequeña ingrata, no quiero que por las noches me esté fastidiando tu fantasma!

Con la luz de los relámpagos pude ver la cara de preocupación de Donghae.

¡Aquí no tenemos fuego para calentarnos así que no se me ocurre otra cosa más que esto! Dijo acostándose a mi lado y abrazándome.

-Ya que no que hay fuego para calentarnos tendré que abrazarte como último recurso.

-¡Donghae eres un idiota! Pensé. Dejé pasar su comentario porque de verdad no me sentía nada bien

-Descuida no te haré nada ya que de todos modos no eres mi tipo de chica.

Me abrazó contra su pecho el cual era muy cálido. Poco a poco mi frio fue desapareciendo. Estaba tan cerca de él que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y sentir su respiración.

-¿Estás dormida? Preguntó en voz baja.

-No, ¿Qué sucede?

-Estamos en el mismo salón de clases, nos sentamos juntos, y estamos aquí los dos solos pero todavía no sé tu nombre.

-Mi nombre es Angy.

-¡Que nombre tan extraño tienes!

-Lo sé. Oye Donghae, ¿Por qué decidiste convertirte en cantante?

-Pues la verdad es que en un principio quería ser futbolista aunque desde pequeño me gustaba bailar frente a mi padre. Ser cantante fue el sueño de mi padre cuando joven pero debido a mi abuelo él nunca pudo realizarlo. Sé que era su sueño pero de alguna manera también se convirtió en el mío. Quería hacer el sueño de mi padre una realidad a través de mí. Esa es la razón por la que me convertí en parte de Súper Junior.

-Ya veo. Dije mientras cerraba mis ojos aun en los brazos de Donghae.

Mis ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida. Al día siguiente desperté y Donghae no estaba a mi lado. Salí afuera y lo vi observado el amanecer.

-¡Oh, ya despertaste! ¿Te sientes mejor? Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia mí y tocaba mi frente.

-¡Si ya estoy bien, gracias!

-¡Me alegra escuchar eso! Será mejor que regresemos estas ropas a donde estaban y nos dirijamos a la puerta Gwanghwam para salir de aquí.

Nos cambiamos de ropa y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de salida. Cuando el guardia de seguridad abrió la puerta Donghae no dejó que el hombre dijera una palabra y tomándome de la mano corrimos hasta su auto.

-Eso estuvo cerca. ¡Si me hubiese reconocido la prensa no nos iba a dejar en paz! Dijo cerrando la puerta del auto.

Llegamos a la universidad y todo el mundo se me quedó mirando cuando me baje del carro de Donghae. Las dos chicas que vi hablando de Súper Junior el primer día que llegué a la universidad también estaban ahí y me dieron una mirada de muerte.

-Debo irme, tengo algunos compromisos hoy. Te avisare para que nos juntemos y empecemos a escribir el reporte ya que es para este jueves. Cuida de tu salud tonta. Adiós.

Aceleró su auto y se marchó antes de que le pudiera dar las gracias por lo de la noche anterior. En la escuela se empezaba a correr un rumor de que Donghae estaba saliendo con una de las estudiantes. Un día en el pasillo me encontré con las dos chicas que había visto anteriormente y cuando pasaron por mi lado me tumbaron los libros que llevaba en las manos. Las dos chicas siguieron su camino sin pedirme disculpas mientras yo me inclinaba para recoger mis libros. Me dirigí a mi habitación para darme una ducha ya que no tenía más clases por el resto de la tarde.

Cuando salía del baño escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta. Me pregunté quién podría ser ya que yo no tenía amigos cercanos los cuales me pudieran ir a visitar. Abrí la puerta pero no había nadie, solo encontré una pequeña nota que decía:

Vi como el otro día te bajabas del auto de Donghae Oppa! ¿Quién te crees que eres forastera estúpida? ¿A quién crees que quieres engañar con esa carita de mosquita muerta? Conozco muy bien a las de tu clase, así que más te vale que te mantengas alejada de él, ¿Entendiste? ¡Ya estas advertida!

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Es el colmo que me estén amenazando por ese pedazo de idiota! ¡Ni siquiera lo soporto como para que ahora piensen que ando detrás de él!

Esa nota me llenó de rabia, ¿Cómo era posible que la gente pensara que me gustaba ese cretino? Probablemente otra persona en mi lugar se habría preocupado y avisado a la oficina, pero ese no era mi caso. No podía negar que mirándolo detenidamente Donghae era apuesto, pero no soportaba su actitud tan arrogante.

Al día siguiente en la clase de Inglés Donghae me dijo que nos juntáramos después de clases en la biblioteca para hacer nuestro reporte. Cuando salimos de clases nos dirigimos a la biblioteca y empezábamos a escribir el primer párrafo cuando de repente el celular de Donghae empiezó a timbrar.

-Hola hyung, ¿Qué sucede?... Estoy en la universidad ahora... ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?... De acuerdo voy saliendo, nos vemos allá. ¡Tengo que irme Leeteuk hyung me necesita! Dijo Donghae mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentado.

-¿Y qué pasará con nuestro reporte? ¡Tenemos que entregarlo mañana! Dije.

-Lo sé, ya no fastidies. ¡Recoge tus cosas y sígueme!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿No me escuchaste? ¡Te dije que recogieras tus cosas y que me siguieras!

-¿A dónde me quieres llevar?

-¡Eso no importa solo sígueme!

-¡No iré a ningún lado hasta que no me digas a donde vamos!

-¡Pues has tu sola el reporte, en fin yo obtendré mi grado sin haber hecho nada! Dijo arrogantemente mientras me daba la espalda.

-¡Hey eso no es justo, no puedes irte!

-¡Ya lo estoy haciendo! Adiós.

No me quedó de otra más que seguirlo ya que no iba a escribir el reporte yo sola. Llegamos a un residencial el cual tenía casas muy hermosas y grandes. Donghae bajó del auto y me dijo que lo siguiera. Entramos a una bella casa la cual era blanca con verjas doradas. Me quedé asombrada con el tamaño de la casa y por lo bonita que era.

-Toma asiento y saca tus cosas para terminar con esto. Dijo mientras se sentaba en un sofá.

-¡¿Esta es tu casa?! Pregunté mirando a mí alrededor.

-¿De quién más va a ser? ¡Claro que es mi casa!

-¿Y vives aquí solo?

-Así es.

-¿Y no te da miedo?

-¡Oye, ¿Viniste a entrevistarme o a terminar el reporte?!

-Ah, ¿Qué te cuesta responder? (Idiota) Dije en voz baja.

Al fin empezamos a escribir nuestro reporte el cual más bien parecía un debate de políticos ya que Donghae y yo no nos podíamos poner de acuerdo. Después de 3 largas horas por fin terminamos. Sentí como un peso desaparecía de mis hombros, ya quería salir de ahí para irme a mi casa.

-¡Bueno ya terminamos, y ya me voy! ¿Que no vas a llevarme? Dije mientras estiraba un poco mis músculos.

-Bromeas, ¿verdad? ¡Claro que no voy a llevarte, Leeteuk hyung todavía no ha venido así que no me puedo irme!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y cómo se supone que regresaré a la universidad? ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy!

-¡Ese no es asunto mío, ya tienes mucho tiempo en este país y todavía no sabes andar! No cabe duda de que eres una tonta.

-¡De verdad que no te soporto! ¡Me voy a casa, no quiero seguir viendo tu fea cara!

-¡No olvides cerrar la puerta cuando salgas!

Recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta, cuando la abrí choqué con alguien.

-¡Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención! Dije mientras levantaba la mirada.

-¡Oh, pero si eres la chica del aeropuerto!

-¡Yesung, pensé que no nos volveríamos a encontrar! Dije muy sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Pues es que Donghae y yo somos compañeros de clases y tuvimos que escribir un reporte juntos.

-¿Y por qué te marchas tan rápido? ¡Quédate un rato así conversamos un poco!

En ese momento apareció Donghae.

-¿! Hyung no te enseñaron que es de mala educación invitar personas a casas ajenas sin el consentimiento del dueño!? Además ella ya se iba.

-¡Donghae no seas tan descortés, de verdad que no sabes cómo tratar a las chicas! No le hagas caso. Ven, vamos adentro, luego te llevaré a casa. Dijo Yesung mientras me tomaba de la mano y me entrabamos a la casa.

Yesung se sentó a mi lado y Donghae en un mueble al frente de nosotros. Después de eso llego Leeteuk acompañado de Siwon.

-¡Hola! Dijeron mientras pasaban a la sala.

-Hey hyung ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, ¡Pareciera como si no necesitaras esos papeles! Dijo Donghae mirando a Leeteuk.

-Si los necesito, lo que pasa es que antes de venir pasé por la casa de Siwon y me entretuve un poco.

-¿Quién es la bella señorita?, nunca la había visto. Preguntó Siwon mirándome.

-¿Es tu novia Donghae? Preguntó Leeteuk.

-¡Que tonterías dices hyung! Es solo una compañera de clases, nadie importante. Respondió Donghae mirándome de reojo.

-¡No le hagas caso a Donghae, siempre es así! Dijo Yesung dirigiéndose a mí. Siwon ella es… espera ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Preguntó Yesung.

-Me llamo Angy. Dije tímidamente.

-Bueno, pues resulta que Donghae y yo la conocimos en el aeropuerto el día que regresábamos de Hong Kong.

Las horas pasaron volando, Leeteuk, Siwon y Yesung eran muy divertidos y gentiles, ese día me la pasé muy bien con ellos. Muy pronto cayó la noche y todos decidieron irse a casa.

-¡Vamos Angy te llevaré a casa! Yesung mientras salíamos de la casa.

-¡No te molestes, tomaré el autobús! Creo que la parada no está muy lejos de aquí. Dije mirando a mí alrededor.

-¿Cómo crees voy a dejar que te vayas sola? ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo te llevo! Dijo Yesung tomándome de la mano.

-¡No te preocupes, enserio puedo tomar el autobús! Trataba de soltar su mano.

-Yo la llevaré hyung, ya que fui yo quien la trajo aquí en primer lugar. Dijo Donghae con voz seria separándome de Yesung.

-Donghae, ¿Qué te sucede? ¡¿No me digas que estas celoso?! Dijo Leeteuk sonriendo.

-¿Estas bromeando hyung? ¡¿Por qué habría de ponerme celoso?! Es solo que no quiero que Yesung hyung se moleste con este tipo de cosas, eso es todo.

-¡Como digas! Dijo Leeteuk dejando escapar una sonrisa.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con que Donghae te lleve? Me preguntó Yesung.

Miré a Donghae quien me estaba dando una mirada de "Si no dices que sí estas muerta", así que no tuve otra opción más que responderle que sí.

-Bueno tenemos que irnos, fue un placer conocerte Angy. Dijo Siwon dándome la mano.

-Igual, gusto en conocerte. Respondí

-Fue un placer señorita Angy. Dijo Leeteuk estirándome su mano.

-¡Para mí también! Sonreí.

-¡Adiós preciosa, espero volver a verte pronto! Dijo Yesung dándome un abrazo.

-Sí, cuídense mucho. Respondí algo sonrojada.

Todos subieron a sus coches y se marcharon. Donghae y yo nos quedamos parados frente a la casa.

-Sube al auto. Dijo Donghae con cara seria.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

-¡No estoy molesto, no sé de qué hablas!

-¡Si lo estás!

-¡Ya cállate y vámonos!

Donghae encendió el auto y pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo. En el camino no cruzamos palabra. En una ocasión voltee a verlo y todavía tenía esa cara de enojo. No podía entender que sucedía con el sí habíamos pasado un rato muy divertido con los demás chicos. Llegamos a la universidad, y estaba a punto de quitarme el cinturón de seguridad cuando Donghae me detuvo.

-¡No quiero que te acerques a ninguno de mis hyunsg ¿me oyes? Ellos son como mi familia y no te quiero cerca de ellos!

-¡De que estás hablando, apenas conozco a tus amigos como para que me estés hablándome de este modo! No podía entender el motivo de su comentario.

-¡Ya me oíste, no te acerques a ellos! Su voz sonaba molesta.

-¡Como sea, no es asunto tuyo si me relaciono con ellos o no, así que déjame en paz!

No dejé que dijera ni una palabra más y me bajé del auto.

De camino a mi habitación estaba muy molesta por la forma de actuar de Donghae. ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan estúpido?! Pensaba. Tomé una ducha y me fui a la cama para no seguir pensando en lo mal que me caía ese idiota. Su actitud era tan bipolar que me volvía loca.

En Corea el otoño empezaba a cubrir de amarillo los árboles. El mes de septiembre se había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos abriéndole paso al mes de octubre. Todos en la universidad estaban muy ocupados estudiando para los exámenes de medio semestre y Donghae y yo no éramos la excepción. Desde que salía de clases me marchaba a mi habitación a estudiar, ya ni siquiera tenía tiempo de pelear con Donghae. Por fin la semana de exámenes había llegado a su fin y con ella mi estrés.

Un día salí a caminar por los alrededores de la universidad, quería despejar mi mente y disfrutar del clima el cual muy pronto se tornaría frio. En ese momento escuché que alguien me llamaba, miré en todas direcciones y alcancé a ver a Yesung que se aproximaba.

-Hey Angy, ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Muy bien! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Viniste a ver a Donghae?

-¡No, lo que me trae por aquí eres tú!

-¿Yo?

-¡Sí, tú! Quería invitarte a cenar mañana en la noche, claro si no hay ningún inconveniente. ¿Qué dices? Preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Pues no se... Respondí dudosa.

-Por favor acepta, estarás de vuelta temprano ¡Lo prometo!

-¡Está bien, cenaré contigo! Dije sonriendo.

-¡¿Enserio aceptas?! Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! Respondí también sonriendo.

-Perfecto, entonces pasare por ti a las 8:00PM, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-¡Entones hasta mañana preciosa! Dijo mientras se marchaba felizmente.

-Hasta mañana Yesung. Respondí regresándole la sonrisa.

Me quedé mirando a Yesung mientras se alejaba. ¡Qué amable es! Pensé. Esa noche me la pasé buscando que ponerme para la cena, pero no podía encontrar nada adecuado para la ocasión, toda mi ropa eran pantalones y polo-shirts. "Creo que tendré que cancelarle a Yesung, ¡no puedo presentarme ante el vestida como si fuera de día de campo!" Pensaba mientras me sentaba en mi cama. Al día siguiente en la clase de inglés traté de conseguir el número de Yesung con Donghae.

-¡Disculpa Donghae, ¿Me podrías dar el número de Yesung por favor? ¡Es algo urgente!

-¿Para qué quieres su número? ¡¿Qué no te dije que no te acerques a ninguno de mis hyungs?!

-¡No es como que soy yo la que lo busco cretino, el vino a verme! Ya que no me quieres dar su número, ¿Me podrías llevar con él? Necesito decirle algo.

-¡¿Qué, ahora crees que soy tu chofer?! De verdad que eres descarada. De todos modos aun si quisiera llevarte con él no podría ya debo irme rápidamente, tengo un compromiso muy importante en la noche. Dijo molesto.

-¡Como sea, olvídalo! Es mejor así. Le dije mientras salía del salón de clases.

El resto de la tarde me la pasé en mi habitación haciendo tarea y deseando que Yesung entendiera y no se molestara conmigo por dejarlo plantado. Miré al reloj y ya eran las 8:45PM. "Seguro que Yesung ya se debe haber marchado ya que yo nunca aparecí" pensaba. Me entré a bañar para luego irme a la cama, quería descansar ya que al día siguiente era sábado y quería salir a pasear. Me puse mi pijama y cuando empezaba a alar las sabanas para arroparme alguien tocó a mi puerta. Bajé de la cama para abrir la puerta y ahí estaba Yesung, cuando abrí era Yesung.

-Angy, ¿Qué haces vestida así todavía? ¡Hace 1 hora que te estoy esperando!

-¡Lo siento Yesung pero no puedo ir a cenar contigo! Dije con voz triste.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Ayer acordamos que saldríamos esta noche! ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión tan repentinamente?

-Me da mucha vergüenza decir esto pero...es que no tengo ropa adecuada para salir a cenar contigo. ¡Lo lamento!

-¿Esa es la razón por la que no quieres venir? ¡Ese no es problema, vámonos! Sonrió.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó con él, ni siquiera me dejó cambiarme la pijama que llevaba puesta. Subimos a su auto y en el camino hizo una llamada donde decía que quería a todos los del set en su casa en 20 minutos y que llevaran un vestido de noche alhajas y unas zapatillas. Cuando llegamos a su casa subimos a una habitación donde habían tres chicas esperando por nosotros.

-¡La dejo en sus manos chicas! Dijo Yesung cerrando la puerta.

Enseguida una chica empezó a peinarme, después otra me maquilló y la última me ayudó a poner el vestido y los accesorios. Todavía no me había visto en un espejo pero me sentía diferente. Cuando terminaron una de ellas salió a buscar a Yesung para que me viera. Cuando entró se quedó mudo por un instante.

-¡Angy te ves hermosa! Dijo mirándome fijamente

-¡Gracias Yesung! Estaba un poco apenada

-¿Ya te viste en el espejo?

-¡Aun no!

Una de las chicas me pasó un espejo para que pudiera verme. Cuando miré quedé impactada, la que estaba en el espejo era otra Angy. El vestido azul perla de una sola manga con cristales plateados, las zapatillas de taco color plateado, el collar y los aretes también plateados y el hermoso moño bajito del cual salían pequeños mechones de cabello me habían transformado en otra persona. Esa noche me sentía como Cenicienta, la única diferencia es que yo no tenía una Ada madrina pero tenía una estrella del Kpop a mi lado.

-Ya no demoremos más y vámonos, seguro que ya todos están allá! Dijo Yesung mientras me tomaba de la mano

-¿¡Todos!? Pregunté confundida.

-Es que se me escapó decirte que la cena es de nuestra compañía, la SM Entertainment.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pensé que solo éramos tú y yo! ¡Ahg que nervios!

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, además estás conmigo, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Salimos de la casa, subimos al auto y nos dirigimos hacia el evento. Cuando llegamos todo el mundo se nos quedó mirando lo que me hizo sentir muy incómoda. Ese lugar estaba lleno de personas de clase alta y estrellas de la música por lo que sentí que no pertenecía a ese ambiente. Ya todos los demás integrantes de Súper Junior habían llegado. Leeteuk, Heechul, Siwon, Ryeowook, Shindong, Sungmin, Kangin, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Hankyung, Henry y Zhuo Mi quienes cuando nos vieron entrar se dirigieron hacia nosotros para saludarnos el único que no había llegado era Donghae.

-Yesung, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Pensé que ya no vendrías! Por cierto, ¿Quién es tu invitada? Preguntó Heechul.

Todos los demás integrantes estaban a nuestro alrededor esperando ansiosos por la respuesta de Yesung.

-Ya Leeteuk hyung y Siwon la conocen pero para lo que no, ella es Angy mi acompañante de esta noche.

-¡Oh, es muy hermosa! Dijo Sungmin.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde está Donghae que no los veo por ningún lado? Preguntó Yesung.

-¡Hace un rato me llamo y me dijo que venía de camino! Respondió Eunhyuk

Conversamos mientras tomamos un poco de champan. Después precedimos a pasar a cenar. Luego de la cena pusieron un poco de música clásica y Yesung me invitó a bailar, no quise ser descortés y acepté. Cuando estábamos bailando vi a Donghae entrar al salón. Se dirigió a donde estaban los demás integrantes del grupo y se puso a platicar con ellos. Cuando terminó la canción que estábamos bailando Yesung me dijo que fuéramos a saludar a Donghae. No quería que él me viera con Yesung y no podía entender el porqué, pero lamentablemente no pude prolongar más lo inevitable.

-¿Donghae por que llegas tan tarde, acaso te quedaste dormido? Dijo Yesung tocándolo en la espalda

-No como crees hyun, estaba...Donghae se quedó mudo cuando me vio.

-Hola Donghae. Dije tímidamente

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! Me pregunto sorprendido y a la vez molesto

-Yo la invite! Dijo Yesung abrazándome levemente

Cuando Donghae vio esto se me quedo mirando con cara de enojo.

-¡Ven, necesitamos hablar! Me tomo del brazo y me llevo con él, lo más extraño es que Yesung no hizo nada para detenerlo. Llegamos al balcón donde no había nadie, la briza estaba un poco fría.

-No te dije que no te acercaras a mis hyuns!?

-¡Si lo hiciste pero Yesung me invito y no pude decirle que no!

-¿Por qué eres tan dulce con él y conmigo eres siempre tan fría, acaso te gusta Yesung?!

No había razón para que el estuviese tan molesto y me reclamara como si fuéramos algo, de todos modos no es como que me iba a robar a su hyun ni nada por el estilo. No me contuve más y respondí a sus reclamos

-¿Y si así fuera qué? ¿Acaso no puedo enamorarme?

Donghae se acercó a mí y tomándome del brazo me dijo:

-¡No, no puedes! ¿¡No entiendes que me vuelvo loco cada vez que te veo con otro hombre!?

Cuando escuche a Donghae decir esto lo mire a los ojos, la mirada que tenía en su rostro no era de odio más bien era de desesperación. Sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir más rápido, la atmosfera entre nosotros se iba poniendo cada vez más extraña por lo que no aguante más y trate de salir corriendo de ahí. Me dirigía a la puerta para entrar al salón cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba del brazo y me daba la vuelta, lo último que sentí fueron unos labios cálidos sobre los míos.

Estaba completamente en shock, Donghae me había besado y yo empezaba a corresponder ese beso. Reaccione con el sonido de unos fuegos artificiales que empezaban a iluminar el cielo. Empujé a Donghae y me dirigí a adentro muy confusa y con el corazón que estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

¡Donghae se me había acabado de declarar, y más que eso me había besado!

Cuando entre al salón me dirigí a donde estaban los demás chicos.

-Angy, ¿te sucede algo?, te noto un poco inquieta, Por cierto, ¿dónde está Donghae, no estaba contigo? Pregunto Leeteuk

-Sí, estoy bien. Donghae me dijo que se quedaría un rato más en el balcón.

Me acerque a Yesung y le dije al oído:

-¡Yesung por favor sácame de aquí quiero ir me a casa!

El asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Chicos debemos irnos, le prometí a Angy que la llevaría a casa temprano, y ya pasan de las 12!

-¿Qué?, ¡pero si la fiesta ahora es que empieza, quédense un poco más! Dijo Heechul mientras agarraba a Yesung del brazo

-¡Lo lamento pero debemos irnos! Dijo Yesung soltándose de Heechul

-¡Fue un placer conocerlos chicos, espero verlos pronto! Dije despidiéndome de ellos

-¡Igual, cuídate mucho Angy! Respondieron todos en coro

Cuando nos dirigíamos a la puerta de salida vi a Donghae que regresaba del balcón. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí como un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo en un instante. La tensión era tanta que decidí mirar hacia otro lado. Cuando íbamos en el auto Yesung empezó a hacerme preguntas.

-Angy, ¿paso algo entre tú y Donghae cuando salieron al balcón?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?, ¿Qué podría haber pasado? ¡Solo conversamos cosas de la universidad! Trate de evadir su mirada

-Pues tu reacción dice lo contrario, ¿acaso no me tienes confianza?

-¡No es eso, es que de verdad no pasó nada!

-si dices que no pasó nada te creo. Dijo Yesung mirando hacia la carretera

-¡Lo lamento Yesung pero no te puedo decir lo que en verdad sucedió! Dije en mi mente.

Cuando llegamos me dirigí a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama mirando hacia el techo. Trataba de entender lo que había sucedido esa noche. Desde el principio siempre pensé que Donghae me odiaba pero sus acciones de esa noche me habían dicho lo contrario. Cada vez que pensaba en Donghae me corazón se aceleraba. La sensación de los labios de sus labios sobre los míos permaneció conmigo por el resto de la noche. En esos momentos me pregunte cuando me había empezado a gustar, ¿sería después de aquel besó? No. Creo que sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de él, quizás todo empezó desde aquella noche en que me salvó. Había decidido no volverme a enamorar pero de una forma u otra este chico rebelde se había empezado a meter en mi corazón y en mi mente sin yo darme cuenta. Así pase el resto de la noche pensando en el hasta que el sueño me venció.

Al día siguiente mientras dormía escuché que alguien tocaba a mi puerta, me levante a abrir pero ya no había nadie. En el suelo note un sobre en al cual había una nota que decía:

Te espero hoy a las 3:00PM frente a la escuela, necesito decirte algo.

Yesung

Ya iban a ser las 12:30PM por lo que me entre a bañar para prepararme y no llegar tarde. Cuando termine de arreglarme me dirigí al punto de encuentro donde me estaría esperando Yesung. Cuando me iba acercando vi a un chico parado frente a un carro, "¡ahí está Yesung!", pensé, pero cuando me acerque lo suficiente vi que era Donghae. Como él estaba de espalda pensé en salir corriendo pero en ese momento se volteó y me dijo:

-¿Planeas huir de mi de ahora en adelante? Me dijo dirigiéndose hacia mí

-No estoy huyendo, lo que pasa es que pensé que me vería con Yesung, ¡no te esperaba a ti! Estaba tan nerviosa que mis manos estaban heladas.

-Cómo puedes ver el que te cito aquí fui yo, ¡Angy necesitamos hablar! Me tomo del brazo volteándome hacia él.

-¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar así que mejor me voy! Dije mirando hacia el suelo ya que no tenía el valor de mirarlo a los ojos.

Donghae no hizo caso a lo que dije y literalmente me cargo hasta su carro y me llevo hasta un parque cercano.

-Angy, no me disculparé por lo de anoche, ya que fue tu culpa.

-¿Qué? ¿Dices que fue mi culpa? ¡Disculpe señor inocente pero fue usted quien me besó de la nada!

-¡Lo hice pero fue por tu culpa, tú me obligaste a hacerlo, ya te había dicho que te mantuvieras alejada de mis hyuns!

-De verdad que no te entiendo, ¿Todo fue por tus hyuns? ¡Por la forma en la que actuaste anoche pensé que era por otra cosa pero ya veo que me equivoque!

Me baje del auto con lágrimas en mis ojos, ni siquiera yo misma podía entender por qué estaba llorando. "De verdad que soy una tonta, ¿qué esperabas Angy que se te declarara y te besara?, esto es lo mejor, de todos modos se supone que juré no enamorarme; ¿pero porque me siento tan triste?" Pensaba mientras me alejaba del auto llorando.

-¡Angy espera! Dijo Donghae bajándose del auto y siguiéndome.

Trate de caminar rápido para que no me alcanzara, solo quería irme a mi cuarto y llorar hasta que mis frustraciones desaparecieran. Donghae me alcanzó, me tomo del brazo y levantando mis mejillas me dijo:

-¿Por qué estas llorando? Me preguntó, limpiando con sus pulgares mis lágrimas que no dejaban de caer

-¡No es asunto tuyo, así que déjame en paz! Lo empujé

-¿Acaso estas llorando por mí? No quiero que llores.

Donghae me abrazo firmemente y me dijo:

-Angy, de un tiempo para acá no podía dejar de pensar en ti. A menudo me preguntaba si era debido a que no soportaba tu presencia ya que siempre me estabas causando problemas. No podía entender lo que me pasaba. Yesung hyun un día me vio pensativo y me pregunto qué sucedía conmigo, le conté que no podía dejar de pensar en alguien y no entendía por qué si yo no soportaba a esa persona. Me dijo que quizás me había enamorado de aquella persona sin darme cuenta. Por supuesto que descarte toda posibilidad de lo que hyun me había dicho, ya que para mí era algo imposible.

Cuando escuche esto me zafé se sus brazos y trate de huir de ahí ya que no quería seguir escuchándolo. Donghae me tomó del brazo y continúo diciendo:

-Pero con el pasar de los días mis frustraciones y dudas crecían, quería actuar normal frente a ti pero me era imposible por lo que siempre terminábamos peleando. No sabía cómo explicarte, ni siquiera yo mismo entendía lo que me pasaba, pero lo cierto es que cuando estaba tu lado por dentro me sentía feliz y tranquilo aunque siempre demostraba lo contrario. No quería que te acercaras a mis hyuns porque muy en el fondo sentía celos. No sé cuándo te empezaste a meter en mi corazón pero lo cierto es que no te puedo sacar de él. Esto es un poco vergonzoso pero ya no podía callarlo más.

Soltándome de sus brazos y mirándome a los ojos me dijo:

-¡Angy me gustas!

En ese momento todo lo que había está guardando en corazón salió a flote causando que mis lágrimas empezaran a caer. Había jurado no volverme a enamorar y sin darme cuenta este chico me había robado el corazón. Voltee mi mirada hacia Donghae y pude ver su rostro a través de mis lágrimas, ahí estaba todavía sujetando mi brazo y mirándome fijamente. Me atrajo suavemente hacia él y posó sus labios sobre los míos. Al principio no quería corresponderle pero termine envuelta en la suavidad de sus besos. En ese momento sentí que solo éramos él y yo en el mundo y que nada más importaba. Regrese a la realidad cuando escuche el sonido de un auto que pasaba por la calle.

Me separé de él un poco sonrojada con mi mirada fijada en el suelo. Donghae levanto mis mejillas con sus manos y mirándome a los ojos me dijo:

-¿Aceptarías ser mi novia Angy?

-Donghae… Yo…

No sabía que responderle. A pesar de que me gustaba tanto no encontré que responderle, mi corazón ya había sufrido mucho por amor y sabía que no sería capaz de soportar otra decepción amorosa.

-¿Qué sucede Angy?

-Perdóname Donghae pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos. Dije dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Por ahora aceptaré tu decisión pero no pienses que me daré por vencido. Esperaré hasta que estés lista para corresponderme. Dijo sonriendo.

Donghae me invito a cenar esa noche. Recuerdo que comí hasta que mi estómago me dolió.

-Pareces embarazada de 6 meses. Dijo Donghae burlándose.

-¡No molestes, tenía mucha hambre! Lo cierto es que cuando estaba preocupada comía mucho pero no le quise decir esto a él.

-¡Ya me di cuenta!, vamos te levaré a casa.

Cuando llegamos a la universidad me estaba despidiendo de Donghae e intentó besarme. Rechacé su beso ya que no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

-Entiendo, que pases buenas noches Angy. Dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-¡Gracias, tú también, que descanses!

-¡Bay!

-Adiós Donghae.

Esa noche pensé en Donghae hasta que me quedé dormida. No podía borrar la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, no cabía duda estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorada de él. A pesar de que lo quería tanto no fui capaz de aceptar su propuesta por miedo a ser lastimada nuevamente.

Al día siguiente cuando salía de mi habitación para ir a clases encontré frente a mi puerta una hermosa rosa roja. Me pregunte quien la habría dejado allí. La tome rápidamente y la coloque en un vaso con agua ya que tenía que apresurarme o sino llegaría tarde a clases. Cuando llegue al salón de clases ya Donghae estaba sentado en su lugar.

-Hey Donghae, ¿Cómo estás? Dije sentándome a su lado.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Te gusto las rosa?

-¿La rosa? ¡No me digas que fuiste tú quien la dejo allí!

-¡Claro que fui yo! ¿O qué? ¡No me digas que hay alguien más que te puede llevar rosas! Dijo medio molesto.

-No es eso, es solo que nunca pensé que alguien como tu podría tener esos detalles con una chica.

-Pues ya ves que sí.

A partir de ese día cada mañana encontraba frente a mi puerta una rosa roja. Así pasó una semana, sentía como mi corazón se acercaba más y más a él queriéndoselo gritar a los cuatro vientos. Ese lunes me levanté decidida a confesarle a Donghae como me sentía hacia el pero las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba. Él no se presentó ese día a clases por lo que tuve que guardarme mi confesión un poco más. En la noche cuando regresaba de clases un poco deprimida por no poder ver y hablar con Donghae encontré una nota frente a mi puerta que decía:

Nos vemos en el patio de la universidad a las 8:00PM. No llegues tarde.

Donghae

Estaba muy emocionada y nerviosa a la vez, ya que aprovecharía esta oportunidad para declararle mis sentimientos de una vez por todas. Me duche, me puse un lindo vestido y me dirigí al patio. Cuando llegue estaba un poco oscuro pero lo suficientemente claro para ver. Me acerqué y vi una persona de espaldas, mi corazón se aceleró.

-Donghae ya estoy aquí. Dije acercándomele.

Cuando se dio la vuelta me lleve el susto de mi vida. Esa persona no era Donghae. Quise salir corriendo de allí pero las dos chicas que me habían tumbado los libros en el pasillo y otras tres más me lo impidieron.

-¡Te dijimos que te mantuvieras alejada de Donghae Oppa y no hiciste caso, ahora atente a las consecuencias!

-¿Entonces fueron ustedes las que dejaron esa nota amenazante frente a mi puerta? Si de verdad les interesa tanto Donghae deberían de demostrárselo con buenas acciones y no amenazando a los demás.

-Lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer no es asunto tuyo, de ninguna manera permitiremos que una forastera estúpida se quede con nuestro Oppa. Una de ellas me abofeteó.

Las chicas empezaron al jalarme el cabello y a golpearme. Mi nariz empezó a sangrar. Trataba de defenderme pero me era imposible. Una de ellas me tomó del brazo y me lanzo contra una pared. Trate de evitar el golpe pero terminé golpeando mi cabeza contra la pared causándome una herida.

-¿Vas a alejarte de Donghae?

-¡No… no lo haré, ustedes no me pueden obligar! ¡Golpéenme todo lo que quieran porque no pienso renunciar a él! Dije con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban mientras me ponía en pie.

-¡Pues te seguiremos golpeando hasta que desistas! Me abofetearon nuevamente y caí al suelo.

El golpe en mi cabeza me tenía poco aturdida, sentía que en cualquier momento podía perder el conocimiento. De repente empecé a escuchar una voz que decía: -¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¡Deténganse! Los golpes cesaron. Mi visión estaba un poco borrosa pero mis oídos reconocieron la voz de Donghae enseguida. El golpeó al chico que estaba allí y a las chicas las empujo contra una pared alejándolas de mí.

-¿Angy, estas bien? ¿Dónde te duele? Dijo con voz de preocupación sosteniendo mi cabeza en sus brazos.

-¡Viniste… por mí! Sabía que llegarías; siempre que estoy en peligro llegas a ayudarme.

-¡Eres una tonta! ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo no hubiese llegado, eh? ¡Debemos llevarte rápido a un hospital, estas sangrando demasiado! ¡Y ustedes no piensen que los he olvidado, arreglaremos cuentas después! Les dijo al grupo de chicos que no se habían atrevido a mover ni una uña.

-¡No Donghae, al hospital no; estaré bien, enserio! Solo necesito lavar las heridas y algunas curitas.

-¡Esa herida en tu cabeza necesita ser vista por un profesional, vamos!

-Te dije que no quiero, estoy bien. ¡Además no quiero que la gente mal interprete nuestra relación! Me preocupaba que la carrera de Donghae se viera afectada por mi culpa.

-¿Malinterpretar nuestra relación? Lo único que puede pensar es que eres mi novia y no estrían muy lejos de la verdad ya que eres la chica que me gusta. Dijo sonriendo mientras me cargaba.

No permitió que dijera ni una palabra más, me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo hasta su coche para dirigirnos al hospital. Cuando llegamos me cargo hasta la sala de emergencias.

-¡Doctor por favor ayúdeme, esta chica ya ha perdido mucha sangre! Dijo con voz de desesperación.

-¡Rápido, colóquela en esta camilla! No se preocupe todo saldrá bien, ahora necesito que vaya a la sala de espera mientras atendemos a la paciente.

Donghae me tomó de la mano, me dijo que todo iba a estar bien y que el esperaría por mi hasta que saliera de la sala de emergencias. Las enfermeras y el doctor empezaron a tratar mis heridas enseguida. Recuerdo que me dijeron que me pondrían un sedante, sentí el pinchazo de la aguja y después de eso no supe más de mí.

No estoy segura por cuanto tiempo dormí pero lo cierto es que cuando logré abrir los ojos me sentía un poco mareada. Sentí que alguien sostenía con firmeza mi mano derecha, voltee a ver y era Donghae quien estaba sentado en una silla inclinado hacia mi cama profundamente dormido.

– ¡Donghae debes de estar muy cansado, perdón por preocuparte! Dije en voz baja mientras acariciaba su rostro levemente.

Me quede observándolo mientras me preguntaba cómo era posible que en tres meses mi corazón se enamoró tan profundamente de él cuándo pensé que jamás volvería a amar a nadie otra vez.

Mi cuerpo estaba muy adolorido pero aun así decidí marcharme antes de que Donghae despertara, no quería que empezaran a correr rumores que podrían afectar su carrera. Cuidadosamente separe mi mano de la de él, removí el suero que tenía puesto y dándole un beso en la frente abandone la habitación. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas y no pude encontrar las ropas que llevaba puestas anteriormente. En ese momento se me ocurrió ir a vestidor de enfermeras para buscar algo que ponerme, ya que si intentaba salir del hospital con la bata de paciente los guardias de seguridad no me iban a dejar salir. Cuando llegué al vestidor me asegure de que no hubiese nadie por los alrededores y entré. Tomé uno de los varios uniformes de enfermera que colgaban en un gran closet y me lo puse. Salí de allí y camine rápida pero disimuladamente por los largos pasillos del hospital, hasta que por fin encontré la salida.

Ahora el problema no era salir del hospital, pero regresar a mi universidad ya que no tenía ni un won. No tenía muchas opciones así que decidí pedir un aventón. Después de ser ignorada por la mayoría de los conductores un ahjussi se detuvo y muy amablemente me hizo el favor de llevarme.

– ¡Perdóname Donghae pero es mejor así, lo hago por tu bien! Decía en mi mente mientras el auto se alejaba del lugar.

Al llegar a la universidad me apresuré a mi habitación antes de que alguien me viera vestida así. Desde adentro escuché a unos chicos hablando en el pasillo. Decían que Donghae estaba saliendo con una chica de su universidad y que debido a eso había sido llamado por su compañía ya que las fans estaban muy disgustadas y esto podía afectar su popularidad y carrera. Enseguida supe que todo era culpa mía, le estaba causando problemas al chico que amaba y esto lo podía afectar a nivel profesional.

-Por favor dios mío no permitas que estos rumores afecten la vida de Donghae, sabes todo el esfuerzo que él ha puesto para llegar hasta donde está. Has que sus fans lo sigan apoyando ya que yo muy pronto desapareceré de su vida. Como en la historia de la sirenita, me sacrificaré por el hombre que amo aunque muera de dolor desapareciendo para siempre. Dije de rodillas frente a mi cama.

Mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos por una cama, por lo que me puse mi bata de dormir y me acosté. Dormí profundamente hasta que unos fuertes golpes en mi puerta me despertaron. En un principio pensé que era de la oficina de la universidad ya que no había asistido a clases pero descarte esa posibilidad ya que era de noche.

-¡Ya voy, esperen un momento! Grite bajándome rápidamente de mi cama y dirigiéndome a abrir la puerta.

Cuando abrí la puerta casi me caigo para atrás, ahí estaba Donghae con la respiración muy agitada frente a mi casi sin aliento.

-¿Por qué te marchaste sin decir nada? ¡Eres una tonta! ¿Lo sabes? Dijo muy molesto.

-Perdón por irme sin avisar pero es que no quería causarte más molestias, lo lamento. Dije bajando mi cabeza.

-Niña tonta, ¿que no entiendes que me preocupo si despareces así? Pensé que te había sucedido algo. Dijo tomándome del brazo y abrazándome. –Promete que no vas a desaparecer así otra vez, ya que si eso sucediese me preocuparía.

-Te lo prometo. Respondí correspondiendo a su abrazo.

A pesar de que Donghae era un amor prohibido para mí, no podía evitar el amor que sentía por él. Duramos abrazados como por 5 minutos solos escuchando nuestra respiración. No quería dejar ir nunca esos brazos que me hacían sentir tan segura y protegida, en esos momentos desee que el tiempo se detuviese en ese instante. Por fin nos separamos.

-¿Cómo siguen tus heridas? Dijo levantando mi mejilla y echando un vistazo a la herida que tenía en la frente.

-Están mucho mejor, lo único es que siento el cuerpo un poco adolorido. Dije masajeando mi cuello.

-¡Esos chicos pagaran por esto, o mejor dicho ya lo están haciendo!

-¿A qué te refieres con que ya lo están haciendo? Pregunté un poco confundida.

-Anoche mientras estabas en la sala de emergencias regresé a la universidad con la policía y los chicos que te agredieron fueron detenidos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso Donghae? ¡Si la prensa se entera harán un gran escándalo el cual puede afectar tu carrera!

-No me importa, ellos tenían que pagar por lo que hicieron.

-¡Quiero ir a retirar los cargos!

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Dijo Donghae sorprendido.

-Me cambiaré de ropa, espérame aquí. Dije dándome la vuelta para entrar a mi habitación.

En ese momento sentí como todas las fuerzas se me iban y mi visión se oscurecía. Me caí hacia atrás aterrizando en los brazos de Donghae.

-¿Hey que te sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? Dijo ayudándome a poner en pie.

-Estoy bien, no fue nada.

-¡Claro que no estás bien, casi caes al suelo si yo no hubiese estado detrás de ti para sostenerte! Vamos ve y descansa.

-¡Ya te dije que estoy bien! ¿Por qué siempre me quieres llevar la contraria?

-Así que lo quieres hacer de la forma difícil. Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

En esos mementos Donghae me cargo repentinamente, entramos a mi habitación y me acostó en mi cama. Todo fue tan repentino que no pude decir ni una palabra. El hecho de que me hubiese cargado dejo mi mente en blanco ya que ningún otro chico lo había hecho antes.

-Ahora descansa que yo velaré tus sueños y me encargare de lo demás. Dijo acariciando mi cabello. Sentía como mi cara se ponía roja. Detuve su mano alejándola de mí.

-¿Que no es hora de que te vayas?

-Me quedare hasta que te quedes dormida.

-No es necesario que hagas eso, mejor márchate.

-Ya te dije que me quedare hasta que te duermas, así que mejor ahórrate tus comentarios.

Se sentó en el suelo frente a mi cama mirándome fijamente. La verdad es que su presencia en mi habitación me ponía muy nerviosa por eso quería que se marchara.

-¡Que molesto eres! Bueno ya que no te vas a marchar dime algo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Cómo fue que supiste que estaba en el patio ayer?

-Pues ya que no asistí a clases decidí pasar a verte para pedirte los apuntes. Llame varias veces a tu puerta pero nadie respondió por lo que decidí entrar para ver si estabas ahí, entonces fue cuando vi esa nota encima de tu cama. Como estaba supuestamente firmada por mí decidí ver de qué se trataba y el resto ya lo sabes.

-Ya veo. Gracias por ayudarme, no sé qué hubiese pasado si tú no hubieses llegado en ese instante.

-No me agradezcas, si hubiese llegado antes quizás ahora no estarías tan lastimada. Lo lamento.

-¡No digas eso, es gracias a ti que mis heridas son mínimas! Acaricié su mano.

-Angy desearía convertirme en tu sombra para poder siempre estar contigo y protegerte.

En ese instante nos miramos a los ojos, sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba a medida que Donghae se iba acercando poco a poco. Cerré mis ojos y sentí como sus labios se posaban sobre los míos. Al principio no sabía cómo corresponder a su beso pero sus labios me guiaron. Podía escuchar claramente la respiración de Donghae. Después de un rato nos separamos, nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos y me dijo:

-Angy… ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia? Me senté en la cama de la impresión.

-Donghae… sabes que eso es imposible, hay demasiadas cosas en nuestra contra, nuestros mundos son completamente distintos.

-Nada es imposible si de verdad lo deseas. Las cosas que dices que están en nuestra contra las ignoraremos, y nuestros mundos que piensas que son tan distintos los combinaremos para convertirlos en un mundo donde solo seamos tu y yo.

-Pero Donghae…

-Te encontré y no pienso dejarte ir Angy, no renunciare a este amor que siento por ti. ¿No entiendes que te quiero demasiado? Me abrazó.

-Yo también te quiero, ¿Pero qué pasará con tu carrera? Lo abracé. ¡No quiero ser un estorbo para ti! Mis ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

-Nunca serás un estorbo para mí, y no importa lo que pase no renunciare a mi sueño pero tampoco renunciaré a ti. Me soltó de sus brazos y limpio una lágrima que corría por mi rostro. – ¿Entonces qué, aceptas ser mi novia?

Levanté la mirada y vi los ojos de Donghae los cuales esperaban ansiosos por mi respuesta. Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y atrayéndolo hacia mí lo besé. Ya no podía contener más ese amor que sentía que me quemaba por dentro, estaba decidida a enfrentar el mundo al lado de este chico que se había convertido en el ser más importante para mí.

-¡¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas?! Preguntó separándose de mí.

-No como crees, solo te besé porque me aburrió tu discurso; ¡claro que si acepto tonto!

Donghae me abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Auch, no me abraces tan fuerte Donghae, mis heridas todavía no han sanado!

-¡Lo lamento Angy creo que lo olvide por un instante! Anda recuéstate y descansa. Dijo recostándome en mi cama y cubriéndome con una sábana.

Miré al reloj y ya iban a ser las 11:00PM. Donghae seguía ahí a mi lado esperando a que me durmiera pero yo no tenía ni un poco de sueño. No quería que el esperara muy tarde para irse por lo que pretendí que me quedaba dormida. Donghae al ver esto esperó un rato, me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo que descansara.

Al día siguiente me dirigía a mi clase de inglés frente a mi puerta encontré un ramo de rosas, en mi mente pensé; "¡Este chico si es extraño! Cuando éramos solo amigos me dejaba una rosa, ahora que somos novios me deja un ramo de rosas, ¿me pregunto qué pasaría si me llegase a casar con él? ¡Quizás me traería un jardín!" Puse las rosas en agua y me dirigí a mi salón, ahí estaba Donghae sentado quien cuando me alcanzo a ver sonrió disimuladamente.

-Buenos días Angy, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy? Dijo dándome dos palmaditas en la espalda.

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

-Maravillosamente. ¿Qué no se me nota? Sonreímos

Como estábamos a finales de noviembre el semestre de otoño se acercaba a su final, de modo que el profesor de inglés nos puso a repasar para el examen final el cual sería a mediados de diciembre. Últimamente Donghae faltaba mucho a clases debido a su horario de trabajo por lo que me pidió que lo mantuviera al tanto de todo. Esos días en los que no lo podía ver me parecían una eternidad, lo extrañaba mucho, lo único que me consolaba un poco eran los mensajes de texto y sus fotos. En la segunda semana de diciembre por fin regreso después de haber estado ausente por dos semanas. Yo salía de mi clase de anatomía e iba camino a mi dormitorio cuando sentí que alguien me abrazó por detrás.

-¡Surprise! Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Donghae ya estás aquí! Me di la vuelta y lo abracé.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-¡Para nada! Dije sarcásticamente.

-¡Bueno entonces me iré de nuevo! Me dijo soltándose de mí y dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Pues que te vaya bien!

-¿Qué clase de reacción es esa? Otra chica en tu situación diría algo como: "¡No te vayas, te extrañé mucho, no me dejes!" o algo así, ¿pero tú solo me deseas buen viaje? Dijo acercándoseme

-¿Pues qué quieres que haga? No puedo decir algo que no siento. Sonreí

-¡Que cruel eres Angy!

-Si te hace feliz que te diga que te extrañé pues de acuerdo lo haré: ¡Donghae te extrañé mucho por favor no me dejes sola otra vez! ¿Feliz? Le dije en tono hipócrita ya que solo quería molestarlo, pero en verdad si lo había extrañado mucho.

-¡De verdad que no se puede contigo Angy!, pero qué más da, lo que importa es que ya estoy de vuelta y estamos juntos. Me abrazó.

Por fin estaba entre sus brazos nuevamente los cuales había anhelado durante dos largas semanas, todo era perfecto hasta que me golpeo la realidad. Ese no era momento para estar abrazándonos ya que en la próxima semana era el examen final de inglés. Debía repasar con Donghae todo lo que el profesor había indicado para que le fuera bien en el examen. El resto de la semana nos quedamos en el salón de inglés después de la clase para repasar. Llegó el día del examen. Debido a que habíamos estudiado arduamente pasamos casi con nota perfecta. Para celebrar que ya se había terminado el semestre, que habíamos pasado todas nuestras materias y que muy pronto sería navidad, Donghae me invitó a salir.

-¡Angy ni siquiera hemos tenido nuestra primera cita oficial desde que somos novios así que mañana pasare por ti a las 2:00PM! ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien, ¿pero a dónde iremos?

- Eso es un secreto, ya verás mañana. Me dio un beso y se marchó.

Lamentablemente esta felicidad no duraría para siempre, ya que aunque yo trataba de ignorarlo yo no pertenecía a su mundo. Mi semestre en la universidad ya había terminado y el 30 de diciembre era mi vuelo de vuelta a los Estados Unidos. Esa noche lloré al darme cuenta de que muy pronto tendría que alejarme de la persona que más amaba. Quería que mis últimos días con Donghae fueran inolvidables ya que eso era todo lo que me iba a quedar de él, su recuerdo. Muy en el fondo esperaba que el pudiera entender mi decisión y que me recordara sin rencor por abandonarlo.

Al día siguiente me prepare para reunirme con Donghae como habíamos acordado. Era mi primera cita en mucho tiempo por lo que mi cabeza era un desastre, ni siquiera sabía que ponerme. Después de probarme varias ropas al final me puse un vestido corto de color gris, con unas botas de tacones del mismo color. Dejé mi cabello suelto y coloque un pequeño ganchito en el lado como adorno. Procuré llegar temprano al lugar de encuentro ya que siempre que teníamos que salir juntos yo llegaba tarde. Espere por media hora sentada en un banco frente al portón de la escuela. Después de la media hora más larga de mi vida por fin apareció. No deje ni que me saludara y empecé a reclamarle.

-¿¡Por qué tardaste tanto!? ¿Acaso no sabes qué hora es? ¡Casi me congelo! Dije molesta

-¿Angy de que hablas? ¡Ni siquiera son las 2:00PM!

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? Sentí pena y vergüenza.

-¡No me digas que estabas tan desesperada por verme! Dijo sonriendo mientras se bajaba del auto.

-¡Ya quisieras!

-Te ves hermosa hoy. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y fue poco a poco acercándose a mi boca.

-¡Hey alguien nos puede ver!

-¡No me importa, que se entere todo el mundo!

-¡Ya vámonos se nos hace tarde! Dije alejándolo de mí y dirigiéndome al auto.

-¡Que agua fiesta eres Angy!

Ambos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos hacia Seúl. Llegamos a un hermoso restaurante donde había una mesa para dos reservada.

-¡Wao es hermoso! Dije asombrada por la belleza del lugar.

-Qué bueno que te gusto Angy.

-¿Pero cómo es que solo estamos nosotros? ¿Que este lugar no es popular?

-¡Pues es que hoy solo está abierto para mí!

-¿Qué? ¿Para ti? ¿A qué te refieres?

-A lo que me refiero es a que reserve el lugar para nosotros.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?! ¡Estás loco, eso debió haber costado una fortuna!

-¡Quizás pero no me importa pagarla para verte feliz! Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar.

Recuerdo que ese día conversamos sobre cuando nos vimos por primera vez y todo lo que habíamos pasado desde entonces. Cenamos y tomamos champán.

-Angy bridemos por nosotros, por que vengan más días como este en el futuro. Salud.

-Salud Donghae.

Las horas pasaron volando ese día, cuando vimos al reloj ya eran las 7:00PM.

-¡Cielos mira qué hora es! No me di cuenta cuando se hizo tan tarde. Dijo Donghae mirando a su reloj.

-Es cierto, ya es de noche.

-Vamos todavía me falta llevarte a un lugar. Dijo tomándome de la mano.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?

-¡Ya verás cuando lleguemos! Toma ponte esto en los ojos. Dijo dando una venda color verde.

-¿Para qué? ¡Puedo simplemente cerrar los ojos!

-Solo hazlo, ¿sí?

-De acuerdo. Coloque la venda en mis ojos y subimos al auto. Donghae condujo como por 15 minutos.

-Vamos Angy, ya llegamos. Dijo ayudándome a salir del auto todavía con los ojos vendados.

-¿Donghae dónde estamos? Pregunte, sentía como la briza fría del invierno soplaba a mi alrededor.

-A la cuenta de tres quitaré la venda. ¿Lista? Uno, Dos, Tres.

Cuando removió la venda de mis ojos quede maravillada con el hermoso paisaje. Donghae me había llevado ver el show de luces del puente Banpo.

-¿Te gusta? Me preguntó abrazándome por detrás.

-Me encanta, es hermoso Donghae. Me voltee para corresponder a su abrazo.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y nuestros labios se fueron acercando hasta que se juntaron. Después de que el show de luces terminó Donghae me llevó de vuelta a la universidad.

-Gracias por el día de hoy, me la pasé muy bien. Dije mientras me quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y empezaba a abrir la puerta del auto.

-¡Espera Angy no te vayas! Dijo sujetándome del brazo. Quédate un poco más a mi lado. Me abrazó.

-¡Pero si pasamos toda la tarde juntos!

-No importa, solo quedémonos así por un momento.

-Está bien. Lo abracé.

Duramos alrededor de 5 minutos abrazándonos. Después de eso nos separamos y nos besamos. Ya casi iban a ser las 11:00PM por lo que quería que Donghae se marchara ya que no me gustaba que anduviera tarde la noche en la autopista. A pesar de esto no quería dejarlo ir, quería que se quedara esa noche a mi lado.

-Ya es muy tarde Donghae, será mejor que te marches.

-¿No me puedo quedar un poco más?

-¡No, ya vete, no quiero que andes por ahí tan tarde la noche!

-De acuerdo. Dijo medio desanimado.

-¡Nos vemos luego Donghae! Le di un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Te pasaré a buscar mañana, así que nos vemos aquí mismo a las 3:00PM!

-Muy bien, ve con cuidado. Te quiero.

-Yo también Angy, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Donghae. Susurre mientras se alejaba.

Mi fecha de partida se acercaba rápidamente, al otro día ya era 24 de diciembre. No sabía si decirle a Donghae que muy pronto me marcharía o solo irme en silencio. La verdad es que el mismo día de mí partida los chicos tenían una presentación en un programa de televisión y no quería importunarlo. A pesar de que estaba triste quería que mis últimos días a su lado fueran memorables por lo que oculte mi tristeza para que él no se diera cuenta. En la tarde del 24 Donghae pasó por mí a la hora acordada, di gracias a dios ya que la temperatura estaba bastante fría y el cielo estaba un poco nublado.

-¿Cómo estas hermosa? Me preguntó dándome un beso.

-Con un poco de frio. ¿Y tú como estas?

-Pues me encuentro maravillosamente bien. Hoy haremos algo diferente.

-¿A qué te refieres con algo diferente?

-Pues iremos de excursión.

-¿¡Que!?

-¡Así es, iremos a el Monte Wolchulsan!

-¡Pero está muy nublado Donghae, creo que va a llover!

-No te preocupes por eso, vi el pronóstico del tiempo y decía que hoy no llovería.

-Bueno ya que dices que no va a llover, ¿que esperamos? ¡Ya vámonos!

Salimos camino hacia el Monte Wolchulsan. Cuando llegamos sentí que estaba en el paraíso debido a los hermosos paisajes. Empezamos a explorar mientras Donghae tomaba fotos de todo el lugar. Llegamos a un pequeño rio que descendía desde la montaña, aproveche para tocar el agua; en eso Donghae me tomó una foto sin darme cuenta.

-Hey ¿porque no avisas cuando vas a tomar una foto?

-No es necesario, si te hubiese avisado no hubiese salido natural.

Aprovechamos y nos tomamos nuestra primera foto juntos, que por más extraño que parezca no lo habíamos hecho. Yo seguí explorando por los alrededores del rio. De pronto sentí como si alguien me hubiese roseado con agua. Voltee a ver hacia donde estaba Donghae pero estábamos muy lejos para haber sido él.

-¿Hey me tiraste agua?

-No, ¿porque lo peguntas?

-¡Es que alguien me mojo!

En esos momentos sentí una gota de agua caer en mi rostro, miré al cielo y si, efectivamente estaba empezando a llover.

-¡Que no me dijiste que hoy no llovería! ¿Entonces qué es esto, jugo de limón?

-¡Solo repetí lo que decía el reporte del tiempo, no es mi culpa que el clima sea tan bipolar! ¡Mira aquí está el reporte! Dijo mostrándome su celular.

-¡Pero si serás tonto, ese es el reporte para el día de mañana, el de hoy dice que habrá una tormenta, grandísimo tonto!

-¿Que acaso no puedo equivocarme? ¡Soy humano después de todo!

Empezamos a correr para llegar hasta a donde se encontraba el auto, pero para cuando llegamos hasta el ya estábamos mojados de pies a cabeza.

-¡Sabía que esta era una mala idea Donghae, míranos ahora estamos empapados!

-Mírale el lado amable, pudo haber sido peor. Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Aachu! Estornudé. ¿Me puedes llevar de vuelta a la universidad? ¡Siento que si sigo con esta ropa mojada me voy a resfriar!

-Mi casa está a unos cuantos minutos de aquí así que iremos allá para que te cambies y luego te llevo, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-¡Esta bien!

Cuando llegamos subimos al segundo nivel de la casa allí estaba la habitación y baños.

-Ve y toma una ducha tu primero y ponte esto mientras tus ropas se secan. Dijo dándome una camisa y una toalla.

Entre al baño sin decir una palabra, me sentía muy extraña al estar a solas con Donghae. Luego de un rato salí del baño vistiendo la camisa que Donghae me había entregado. Él se encontraba afuera del baño esperando por mi ropa para ponerla a secar.

-Voy a poner esto a secar para luego ducharme. Dijo tomando la ropa mojada de mis manos.

-De acuerdo.

-Si tienes hambre puedes bajar a la cocina, en el refrigerador hay comida.

-¡Esta bien, eso haré!

Bajé a la cocina y Donghae se entró a bañar luego de poner mi ropa en la secadora. En el refrigerador vi unas cuantas manzanas así que tome una. El clima afuera cada vez empeoraba más, no era solo lluvia, se le habían sumado relámpagos, truenos y brisa. Mientras comía mi manzana me quede mirando hacia afuera perdida en mis pensamientos. De repente una luz ilumino mi rostro y no había sido un relámpago. Ahí estaba Donghae otra vez tomándome fotos cuando estoy desprevenida.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Borra esa foto en este instante! ¡La primera te la pasé por alto pero esta no será así! Dije dirigiéndome a él un poco molesta, no quería que tuviera fotos mías ya que pensaba que eso le podría causar dolor en el futuro.

-¿Por qué quieres que la borre si saliste hermosa? Dijo dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

Donghae se negó a borrar la foto por lo que empecé a perseguirlo por toda la sala para quitarle la cámara y borrar yo misma la foto. Por más que corría detrás de él parecía que nunca lo iba a alcanzar. Por fin se detuvo y no dude para empezar a forcejear con él y quitarle la cámara. Forcejeamos por un rato hasta que nos enredamos en la alfombra y caímos en un mueble mientras que la cámara por otro lado cayó en el suelo. Donghae había caído encima de mí y nuestras cabezas chocaron en la caída.

-¡Pesas mucho, ya muévete! Dije levantando la mirada y tratando de quitármelo de encima.

-¡Fue por tu culpa que nos caímos! Levantó su rostro.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Sentía como sus labios se acercaban más y más. Lentamente Donghae me empezó a besarme dulcemente. Se me hacía más difícil respirar con cada beso que Donghae daba en mi cuello.

-Angy te amo… nunca te vayas de mi lado.

-Yo… también te amo Donghae, por favor nunca lo dudes. Una lagrimas rodo por mi mejilla.

-¿Por qué lloras Angy, te sucede algo?

-Estoy bien, no me hagas caso. ¡Es solo que desearía poder detener el tiempo!

Los besos siguieron subiendo de tono. Donghae me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a su habitación. Recostados en la cama quedamos libres de toda ropa, afuera los relámpagos iluminaban la noche. En esa noche tormentosa decidimos dejarnos llevar por nuestros sentimientos. Me entregué en cuerpo y alma a los brazos del hombre al que amaba con desesperación y locura. Ese momento quedo marcado en mi mente y corazón para siempre. Nunca había estado con un hombre y esto era algo que Donghae no sabía. Nos estábamos besando ya con todo la ropa quitada pero me detuve.

-Espera Donghae, yo…

-¿Qué sucede Angy?

-Pues lo que pasa es que tengo miedo... Esta es mi primera vez y…

Donghae no me dejo terminar, selló mis labios con un dulce beso.

-No te preocupes Angy seré gentil, tu déjame todo a mí que yo seré tu guía.

Aunque al principio dolió un poco después de un rato mi cuerpo se acostumbró a esa sensación y ya no podía sentir el dolor. Los besos que Donghae daba sobre mi piel eran como inyecciones de estasis que me llevaban al cielo y me traían de vuelta. Entre suspiros me susurraba al oído que me amaba. Después de un rato caímos muertos de cansancio sobre la cama, Donghae me abrazó y siguió dándome pequeños besos hasta que ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

Al día siguiente cuando desperté Donghae estaba a mi lado mirándome fijamente.

-¡Muy buenos días hermosa! Dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-¡Buenos días Donghae!

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, tu cama es muy cómoda. ¿Ya dejó de llover?

-Así es, el sol ya está saliendo. No te muevas de aquí, iré a preparar el desayuno. Dijo dándome un beso en los labios y bajándose de la cama.

-¡Espera te ayudaré! Dije sentándome en la cama.

-No, déjame consentirte un poco. Ya regreso.

Salió de la habitación y yo quedé ahí sola con mis pensamientos.

-Solo 5 días más y todo abra terminado. Dije en voz baja mientras miraba los rayos del sol.

Al rato regreso Donghae con un hermoso desayuno.

-¡Listo, ahora vamos a desayunar! Dijo sentándose en la cama.

-¡Se ve delicioso!, ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer todo esto? Pregunte tomando un poco de jugo.

-Es un secreto.

-Ahg que malo eres.

Desayunamos, luego vimos un poco de televisión y después nos fuimos a bañar. Cuando salimos del baño nos recostamos un rato en la cama a conversar todavía envueltos en la toalla.

-Angy se me había olvidado decirte que estaremos dando un concierto el 30 como despedida de año, ¿Vas a ir verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que si iré! Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-¡Perfecto! Los próximos 5 días estaré ocupado con los chicos ya que tenemos conciertos en Japón, Taiwán y Tailandia y el 30 será el de Corea. Pasemos el día de hoy juntos ya que no podre verte por 5 días y además es navidad.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero quería ir a cambiarme de ropa!

-¡De acuerdo, te cambias y nos vamos!

-Está bien.

Salimos camino a la universidad donde me cambié de ropa y después nos dirigimos hacia Seúl. Bajamos del auto y empezamos a caminar por las calles. La gente enseguida reconoció a Donghae.

-¡Donghae nos están mirando!

-Eso es obvio ya que no acostumbro salir de paseo con una chica por las calles de Seúl. Déjalos que miren. Me tomo de la mano.

Pasamos por una tienda y Donghae se detuvo para entrar. Me pidió que lo esperara afuera y no me quedo de otra más que hacerlo. Cuando salió no traía nada en las manos lo que me hizo preguntar cuál había sido el punto de dejarme afuera esperando por él. Poco a poco la tarde fue cayendo y después le dio paso a la noche. Como estábamos cansados de caminar en el clima frio decidimos irnos. Cuando subimos al auto pensé que Donghae me llevaría a la universidad pero en lugar de eso me llevo a su casa nuevamente.

-¡Pensé que me ibas a llevar a la universidad! ¿Por qué me traes a tu casa nuevamente?

-Ya te había dicho que quería pasar el día de hoy contigo, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

-No lo olvide pero pensé que solo era el día no también la noche.

-¿Hoy es navidad y piensas dejar a tu novio solo? ¡Qué mala eres Angy! Dijo en tono de broma.

Cuando bajamos del auto vimos que estaban empezando a caer pequeños copos de nieve. Esa era la primera nevada de ese invierno. Cuando entramos a la casa teníamos mucha hambre por lo que Donghae sugirió que ordenáramos algo. Yo me negué y le dije que quería cocinar para él, así que le dije que se fuera a su cuarto y esperara hasta que todo estuviera listo. Al principio estaba un poco dudoso si dejaba la cocina en mis manos pero al final accedió. Había leído en un artículo que la sopa de algas era uno de los platillos favoritos de Donghae así puse todo mi esfuerzo para que me saliera bien. Por suerte todo lo que necesitaba estaba en el refrigerador. Como había leído la receta un par de veces sabía cuál era el modo de preparación. Cuando termine puse todo sobre la mesa y limpie la cocina.

-Donghae ya puedes bajar. Grité desde el comedor.

-¿Huele delicioso, que fue lo que preparaste? Bajo corriendo las escaleras.

-Míralo por ti mismo.

- ¿Angy como supiste? Me pregunto mirando con anhelo la sopa.

-Pues digamos que un pajarito me lo dijo. Sonreí.

Comimos la sopa mientras conversábamos. Donghae tomó la sopa que le había preparado con mucho entusiasmo, al ver lo mucho que la disfrutó también me causó satisfacción a mí. Después de eso pasamos a su habitación a ver una película de romance y drama ya que esos eran sus géneros favoritos. Cuando termino la película, apagamos la televisión y nos recostamos en la cama abrazándonos.

-¡Te voy a extrañar mucho Angy! Dijo sujetándome firmemente contra su pecho.

-¡Pero son solo 5 días, no es como que fueran 5 años!

-Lo sé pero es que quisiera tenerte siempre a mi lado y nos separarme de ti ni un segundo. No sé qué fue lo que me hiciste Angy pero te amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie.

-Lo mismo pasa conmigo, pero así es como son las cosas y por más que quiera estar siempre a tu lado es imposible. Mis palabras tenían doble sentido.

- ¡Lo sé, pero no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir tan fácilmente! Dijo mientras estrechaba su mano hacia la mesita de noche. – ¡Y es por eso que quiero que seas mi esposa! Me mostró una pequeña cajita la cual contenía un anillo. –Angy, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Las palabras no me salían, estaba completamente en shock. De repente empecé a llorar, Donghae pensó que lloraba por la emoción del momento. La verdad es que lloraba porque no podía aceptar aunque lo amara ya que en unos cuantos días desaparecería de su vida para siempre.

-¿Qué te sucede Angy, por qué estas llorando? Perdón si te sorprendí pero es que ya no quería esperar más.

-¡Estoy bien, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa!

-¿Entonces qué, aceptas? ¡Te advierto que no tomaré un no como respuesta!

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, tomó mi mano izquierda y colocó el anillo en mi dedo.

-¡Hey todavía no te he dicho si acepto o no!

-Digamos que si aceptas. Angy te amo, te amo tanto que a veces me da miedo este sentimiento. Me abrazó.

-Yo también te amo Donghae, y siempre lo voy a hacer pase lo que pase. Le di un beso en la mejilla.

Nos empezamos a besar y luego hicimos el amor. Los labios de Donghae recorrieron todo mi cuerpo y sus manos acariciaron cada centímetro de mi piel. Esa noche me quedé dormida sobre su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón. El frio clima de afuera fue el único testigo del amor que nos profesamos esa noche de invierno.

A la mañana siguiente me levante a las 6:30AM, le di un beso en los labios y le puse el despertador a las 8:00AM ya que se tenía que reunir con los demás chicos a las 10:00AM en el aeropuerto. Me quede un rato frente a su cama observándolo, y pensando en lo mucho que lo iba a echar de menos. Salí de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos y me dirigí a la cocina. Le prepare el desayuno y junto a él le deje una notita que decía:

Muy buenos días Donghae, tuve que marcharme un poco temprano ya que tengo algunos asuntos pendientes. ¡Esa es solo una excusa! La verdad es que no me gustan las despedidas. Desayuna antes de irte, y mientras estés trabajando no descuides tu alimentación. Recuerda comer a las horas debidas. Te extrañaré mucho tontito. Recuerda que todo lo que hago es porque te amo. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi hasta ahora, siempre te estaré agradecida por ello. ¡No diré adiós porque esa palabra marca el final de todo, así que por ahora solo diré hasta luego!

Siempre tuya, Angy.

Empecé a llorar nuevamente mientras escribía la nota. Mi corazón se partía en pedazos al tener que renunciar a él. Trate de resignarme ya que todo era para protegerlo. Deseaba que cuando se enterara de que lo había dejado, comprendiera las razones por las cuales las cosas resultaron de esa manera y que no me guardara rencor por abandonarlo. Salí de la casa llorando y empecé a caminar en dirección a la parada de autobuses. De repente un auto se detiene y un chico baja de él, era Yesung.

-Hey Angy, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? ¡No me digas que estas triste porque no podrás a Donghae por 5 días!

-¡Así es, es por eso! Dije limpiando mis lágrimas.

-¡No te creo, no es como que no lo vas a volver a ver nunca más, son solo 5 días!

Con sus palabras mis lágrimas empezaron a salir nuevamente.

-Vamos Angy dime que te sucede, ¿acaso no me tienes confianza? Vamos sube al auto y vayamos a tomar algo.

Ya en el auto Yesung me empezó a buscar conversación.

-Iras a nuestro concierto, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento pero o podre ir. Dije bajando la mirada.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? Preguntó con angustia.

Me quedé callada con la mirada fijada en el suelo. Yesung condujo hasta un café cercano y ahí seguimos conversando. Al principio no quería decirle nada de lo que me estaba pasando pero necesitaba desahogarme con alguien. El seguía insistiendo en que le contara lo que me sucedía.

-¡Vamos Angy dime que te sucede!

-Está bien te contaré, pero antes debes prometer que no le dirás nada de lo que hablemos a Donghae.

-De acuerdo, te lo prometo.

-Pues veras, sabes que vine a Corea a estudiar por un semestre y luego te conocí a ti y a Donghae. Sin darnos cuenta él y yo nos enamoramos. Supongo que sabrás de los rumores en los que él se ha visto envuelto y todo por culpa mía.

-¡Si lo sé, incluso nuestro manager lo llamo para hablar sobre ese tema!

-Es por esa y otras razones que tomé la decisión de marcharme.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Dijo sobresaltado.

-Debo hacerlo. Mi tiempo en la universidad ya termino y si me quedo al lado de Donghae temo causarle más problemas en el futuro.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto? ¡Sé muy bien que Donghae te ama, así que por favor piensa bien las cosas Angy! Esas no son razones suficientes para que tomes una decisión tan drástica, no estamos hablando solo de la felicidad de él, sino también de la tuya.

-Sé que estoy siendo muy egoísta, pero lo siento Yesung ya está decidido, me marcho el 30 a primera hora.

-Quiero que sepas que no estoy para nada de acuerdo con tu decisión, de verdad creo que deberías pensar las cosas antes de apresurarte a tomar una decisión como esta.

-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, siempre te estaré muy agradecida. Dije levantándome de la mesa.

-Ahg niña tonta, de verdad que no se puede contigo. No te olvides de este Oppa, ¿me oyes? Me abrazó.

-¡No lo haré! Dije abrazándolo.

-¡Al menos déjame tu correo para escribirte y saber de ti!

-¡Claro que sí!

Le di mi correo electrónico.

-Bueno no te quito más tu tiempo, debes irte o te dejaran los damas chicos.

-¡Cierto! Se me había olvidado por completo. ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar?

-No te preocupes, puedo tomar el autobús. Anda ya vete. Por favor entrégale esta cajita a Donghae el día del concierto aquí en Corea.

-De acuerdo. Adiós Angy, cuídate mucho.

Esa cajita contenía el anillo que Donghae me había dado. No me sentía merecedora de conservarlo así que decidí regresárselo ya que ese anillo simbolizaba una promesa de amor la cual yo estaba traicionando.

Yesung subió en su auto y se marchó, esa fue la última vez que lo vi antes de regresar a los Estados unidos. Decidí no tomar el autobús por lo que caminé hasta la universidad mientras trataba de poner en orden mis pensamientos. En los días que siguieron me la pasé preparando mi equipaje. En la universidad se comentaba de los maravillosos conciertos que los chicos de Súper Junior habían dado en Japón, Taiwán y Tailandia. Esto me causaba felicidad pero a la misma vez un poco de nostalgia.

El 30 de diciembre muy temprano me dirigí al aeropuerto para tomar mi vuelo de vuelta a los Estados Unidos. Mientras esperaba impacientemente por mi avión, recordaba todo lo que había vivido durante mi estancia en Corea. Daba gracias a dios por haber puesto en mi camino personas de tan buen corazón como lo eran Yesung y mi amado Donghae. Ya sentada en el asiento de avión, a punto de despegar mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empecé a llorar.

En ese pequeño periodo de tiempo ese país el cual en un principio fue algo desconocido para mí, ahora era como mi hogar. Después de llorar por un rato me quede dormida, ya para cuando desperté nos encontrábamos en territorio americano. Después de llegar lo primero que hice fue ir a visitar la tumba de mi padre para llevarle flores. Mis tías se habían encargado del sepulcro ya que yo no me encontraba en el país cuando el falleció.

-¡Papá ya estoy de vuelta! Perdón por no haber estado contigo en tus últimos momentos. ¡Perdóname papa! Te pido que me des fuerzas para salir hacia delante por mí misma. ¡Sin ti he quedado sola en este mundo, por favor dame fuerzas! Decía llorando de rodillas frente a su tumba.

Me había quedado en la calle, sin dinero y sin trabajo. Contacté a mi mejor amiga Dafna que ya había llegado de España y le conté de mi situación, ella muy amablemente me dijo que me podía quedar en su casa mientras conseguía trabajo y vivienda. Ya en su casa le relaté todo lo que había vivido durante mi semestre en Corea. Ella me regañó por haber huido como una cobarde y renunciar al hombre que amaba.

-¡Angy de verdad que puedes ser muy estúpida en ocasiones! Cuando por fin encuentras a alguien que amas y te ama decides darte por vencida.

-¡Dafna no tuve otra opción, trata de entenderme, ponte en mi posición!

-Créeme que si hubiese estado en tu lugar hubiera luchado contra el mismo demonio para defender mi amor.

-No me arrepiento de mi decisión, y no diré que quizás no lo haga en el futuro, pero proteger a la persona que amo es lo más importante para mí en estos momentos.

-Haz lo que quieras, solo espero no verte lamentándote después porque créeme no sentiré la más mínima lastima por ti. Cambiando de tema, ¿Que vas a hace con tu situación económica?

-¡Planeo ir mañana a la parte baja de la ciudad a buscar trabajo, no importa lo que sea, siempre y cuando sea un trabajo honrado lo tomaré!

-Al día siguiente me levanté temprano y me dirigí a la parte baja de la cuidad. Empecé a caminar desde la calle 42 hasta la 34 por donde se encontraban las tiendas y los restaurantes. A todos los lugares que entraba me decían que no necesitaban personal porque ya estaba completo. Mis esperanzas empezaron a desvanecerse. Al final de la calle 34 vi un pequeño restaurante y decidí entrar ya que era el último lugar al final de la calle y mi última esperanza. Entre al lugar y le pregunte a una de las meseras por el gerente.

-Disculpa, ¿me podrías decir dónde puedo encontrar al gerente de este local? Le pregunte a una chica que está recogiendo una mesa.

-Su oficina está en el fondo del pasillo, pregunta por Javier. Dijo la chica poniendo unos vasos en una bandeja.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Cuando llegué al fondo toqué la puerta.

-¡Adelante me dijo una voz! Entré.

-Quisiera ver al señor Javier.

-Soy yo, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? Me dijo un hombre con alrededor de 27 años.

-Me urge conseguir empleo lo más pronto posible y su restaurante es mi última opción.

-Lo lamento pero nuestro personal está completo.

-¡Por favor señor deme una oportunidad, puedo trabajar haciendo lo que necesite!

-Lo siento mucho pero ya le dije que no necesito más personal.

-Deme solo una oportunidad. ¡Póngame a prueba y si fallo trabajare sin paga por dos semanas, pero si logro pasarla me contratará! ¿Qué dice?

-Me parece interesante tu propuesta. Ve a recibir a los clientes y toma sus órdenes.

-¡De acuerdo! ¿Dónde hay lápiz y papel?

-¡Esa es mi condición, no usaras lápiz y papel, deberás memorizar las ordenes!

-¿Qué? Dije sobresaltada. – ¡Eso es injusto!

-¿Qué, no te crees capas de poder hacerlo? Muy bien, entonces ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

-¡Lo haré! Dije con determinación aunque muy asustada por dentro.

-Muy bien, entonces esto es lo que haremos. Si puedes tomar 5 órdenes sin olvidar nada estas contratada, pero si se te olvida el más mínimo detalle ya sabes lo que te espera.

-¡De acuerdo!

Salí de ahí encomendándole mi alma al creador y me dirigí al restaurante para empezar mi reto. Javier me iba a estar vigilando todo el tiempo por lo que tenía que ser muy cuidadosa. Mis primeros tres clientes llegaron y me dirigí hacia ellos, eran una señora y dos chicas.

-Bienvenidas, ¿están listas para tomar su orden? Dije prestando mucha atención a lo que me iban a decir.

-Sí, me gustaría ordenar un café con leche descremada y dos de azúcar, 2 huevos revueltos sin sal, 2 rebanadas de pan tostado y una copa de frutas.

-Yo quiero un batido de fresas, un sándwich de pan integral con jamón de pavo, queso suizo, lechuga, tomate y un poco de pimienta.

- A mí me traes un jugo de zanahoria, un sándwich de tuna y una copa de frutas.

-Muy bien repasemos lo que me pidieron. La señora ordenó un café con leche descremada y dos de azúcar, 2 huevos revueltos sin sal, 2 rebanadas de pan tostado y una copa de frutas. La joven ordenó un batido de fresas, un sándwich de pan integral con jamón de pavo, queso suizo, lechuga, tomate y un poco de pimienta y la otra joven pidió un jugo de zanahoria, un sándwich de tuna y una copa de frutas. ¿Olvide algo? Dije mirando a las tres clientas.

-No, eso es todo.

-Muy bien, regreso en un momento con sus órdenes.

Javier estaba al otro lado con la boca abierta, no podía creer que había sido capaz de memorizarme todo con solo escucharlo una vez. La verdad es que yo también estaba sorprendida conmigo misma, tanto que me pareció algo imposible. Me dirigí a la cocina y le escribí las órdenes a los cocineros, cuando estuvieron listas se las lleve a las clientas que se veían bastante hambrientas. Ellas comieron rápidamente, pagaron y se marcharon.

-¡Nada mal niña, pero todavía te faltan dos más! Dijo Javier arrogantemente.

-¡Lo sé señor! Respondí.

Al rato vinieron dos jóvenes que me parecieron que fueron enviados del cielo ya que solo pidieron dos cafés. No tuve la preocupación de olvidar algo ya que era algo muy simple. Con estos dos últimos clientes había completado el reto de Javier. Sentí como un peso desapareció de mis hombros, había completado exitosamente el reto que me habían puesto. La cara de Javier no lucia muy contenta que digamos pero eso era lo de menos.

-¡Supongo que después de todo tendré que contratarte niña! Dijo Javier acercándoseme.

-¿Enserio? Muchas gracias señor, no se arrepentirá. Dije muy emocionada.

-¡Si, como sea; vayamos a mi oficina para que llenes algunos papeles y estés legalmente contratada!

Llené el contrato y empecé a trabajar ese mismo día. Mi horario iba a ser de 4:00PM a 11:00PM. Me pareció magnifico ya que cuando entrara a la universidad iba poder trabajar y estudiar a la misma vez. Ese día Javier cerró el restaurante más temprano por motivo de año nuevo. Cuando llegué a la casa de Dafna era alrededor de las 8:30PM y ella se estaba alistando para salir.

-Hey Angy, ¿cómo te fue? Preguntó Dafna mientras abrochaba los botones de su blusa.

-Muy bien, ya tengo trabajo. Seré mesera en un restaurante.

-¿Enserio? Me alegro mucho por ti. Ángel nos invitó a esperar el año nuevo con él en la calle 42, ¿quieres ir?

-No, discúlpame con Ángel pero no me siento con ánimos de salir.

-¡Está bien, pero no es bueno que te quedes aquí sola!

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

-¡Bueno pues usa mi computadora para que no te aburras! Dijo dándome la computadora.

-¡Gracias!

-Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos al reto. Dijo cerrando la puerta.

Dafna se había marchado y quede sola en la casa solo con mis pensamientos. Decidí chequear mi correo a ver si Yesung me había escrito. Cuando lo abrí efectivamente, había un mensaje de él. Mi corazón se aceleró y mis manos empezaron a sudar, quería saber su contenido pero a la vez me daba miedo. Por fin junte el valor para abrirlo y decía lo siguiente:

Querida Angy te deseo un muy feliz año nuevo, esperando te encuentres bien. Nuestro concierto en Corea fue todo un éxito. En estos momentos nos encontramos tomando un descanso de nuestras actividades por motivo del nuevo año. Quiero que sepas que hice lo que me pediste, antes del concierto le entregué la cajita a Donghae. Después de eso empezó a actuar extraño, se veía apagado y distante. ¿Qué contenía esa cajita que lo puso así? Me pregunto por ti y le dije que no sabía, la verdad es que no me gusta ver a mi dongsaeng así. Al final del concierto le pidió a Ryeowook que cantaran "Just Like Now" y te la dedicó. Aquí te dejaré el video para que lo veas. Nuestro manager nos dijo que tenemos una invitación al Museo Metropolitano de Arte de New York en febrero. Espero poder verte para entonces. Cuídate mucho y espero verte pronto.

Yesung

Las palabras de Yesung me habían hecho preocupar por Donghae y puesto más triste de lo que ya estaba. Por un momento me detuve a pensar si había tomado la decisión correcta. Respiré profundo y me decidí a ver el video que Yesung me había enviado. El video decía lo siguiente:

¡Hola ELF! ¿La están pasando bien? Ahora me gustaría cantar una canción la cual se la dedicaré a todas las chicas que están aquí hoy, pero en especial a la que robó mi corazón, Angy esta canción es para ti. Aunque no te tengo conmigo en estos momentos quiero que sepas que mi corazón está contigo donde quiera que estés. ¡Te amo, por favor regresa!

Las fans sonaban muy emocionadas con sus palabras pero la cara de Donghae lucía triste. La canción titulada "Just Like Now" decía lo siguiente:

Amor, amor, amor

Amor, amor, amor

Amor, amor, amor

Está bien

Terminará pronto

Con el pasar del tiempo desaparecerá

Había estado viviendo con esa creencia

A veces por culpa de mi mal comportamiento

Te lastimo

Ahora, poco a poco

Te prometo que cambiaré

Aun en las noches frías, aun en las noches de soledad

Siempre estuviste ahí para mí

Pero, ¿dónde estás ahora?

Tanto que solo te puedo ver a ti

Tanto que solo te puedo amar a ti

Solo tú puedes hacer que mi corazón

Corra hacia ti, respiro por ti

Cuando me miras, cuando me amas

No te dejaré por nada en este mundo

Ahora solo quédate entre mis brazos

Siempre quédate así, justo así

Y di que me amas, que me amas así

Siempre sonríe así, justo así

Y di que eres feliz, que eres feliz así

Aun en las noches frías, aun en las noches de soledad

Siempre estuviste ahí para mí

Pero, ¿dónde estás ahora?

Tanto que solo te puedo ver a ti

Tanto que solo te puedo amar a ti

Solo tú puedes hacer que mi corazón

Corra hacia ti, respiro por ti

Cuando me miras, cuando me amas

No te dejare por nada en este mundo

Ahora solo quédate entre mis brazos

A veces cuando estoy deprimido, cuando estoy cansado

Mientras mis lágrimas caen pienso en ti

Ahora es que me doy cuenta del amor que me diste

Cuando me miras, cuando me amas

No te dejare por nada en este mundo

Ahora solo quédate entre mis brazos

Amor, amor, amor

Amor, amor, amor

Y ahora otra vez, Voy

Voy a amarte

Siempre como ahora

Mientras Donghae cantaba mis lágrimas no paraban de caer. ¿Por qué tenía que haberme enamorado? En ese instante desee tomar un avión y regresar a los brazos del hombre que amaba. Todo mi sacrificio por protegerlo y proteger su carrera habían sido en vano ya que el hizo nuestra relación publica durante el concierto. Aun así ya era un poco tarde para querer regresar a su lado, estaba convencida de que no podíamos estar juntos. Apague la computadora y me fui a la cama todavía llorando. En el reloj pasaban de las 12:00AM, el año nuevo había llegado y con el nuevas tristezas para mí.

No hubo ni un solo día en el que dejara de pensar en Donghae, lo extrañaba tanto que por las noches me era inevitable llorar en silencio por su ausencia. Con el pasar de los días Javier empezó a ser más amable conmigo e incluso me dejaba ir temprano a casa para que no anduviese sola tarde la noche. Por otra parte en mi trabajo me iba muy bien, mis dos primeras semanas fueron excelentes, lo único malo era que la mayoría del tiempo no podía comer a tiempo ya que siempre había clientes. En ocasiones me daban mareos y dolores de cabeza debido a esto.

Yesung me mandó un mensaje donde me pedía la dirección de mi trabajo para irme a ver, se la envié. Estaba muy emocionada por verlo después de casi dos meses, él se había convertido en mi mejor amigo mientras estuve en Corea. Por fin la semana en la que los chicos de súper junior visitaran la ciudad de New York llegó. Le pedí a Yesung que cuando me fuera a ver tuviera cuidado de que nadie lo siguiera. El hecho de que Donghae y yo estuviéramos en la misma ciudad me ponía muy nerviosa, sentía ganas correr hacia él, abrazarlo y besarlo pero ya no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

Alrededor de las 2:00PM llego a restaurante un chico vestido de negro con gafas y una boina. ¡Qué hombre tan extraño! Pensé, ¿Usando gafas en invierno? Me acerqué para tomar su orden.

-Hola, muy buenas tardes, ¿Qué le gustaría ordenar?

-Me gustaría un poco de tu tiempo. Dijo quitándose las gafas.

-¡Yesung! Dije muy sorprendida en voz baja para no llamar la atención.

-Hey Angy, ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡He estado muy bien, gracias! Trate de fingir que me encontraba bien.

-Pues tu cara no me dice lo mismo, estas más delgada Angy y te ves un poco pálida. ¡Debes cuidar de tu salud niña tonta! Esa última frase me recordó a Donghae.

-¡No sé de qué hablas! Estoy comiendo regularmente. Y cuéntame, ¿cómo están los demás chicos? No quise preguntar directamente por Donghae.

-Todos están muy bien excepto por uno, Donghae. No ha estado muy bien últimamente, lo he notado un poco distraído. Cuando no tenemos actividades se la pasa encerrado en su habitación. Hace unos días le pedí su celular prestado para hacer una llamada ya que había olvidado el mío, cuando termine de hablar me dio curiosidad y me puse a revisar las fotos que tenía en él y vi unas cuantas fotos tuyas.

Con las palabras de Yesung sentí ganas de llorar. Se suponía que él debía olvidarme y continuar con su vida normalmente pero las cosas no estaban resultando como las planee. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en él y al parecer el tampoco en mí.

-Pues que mal por él, debería aprender a no apegarse tanto a la gente! Dije esas palabras sin pensarlo.

-No tienes que fingir conmigo, sé muy bien que lo sigues amando. De verdad debes recapacitar sobre esta absurda decisión. ¡¿Acaso no viste el video que te envié?! ¡Ya todo el mundo lo sabe, no hay razón para que siga manteniendo esta falsa Angy!

-¡Lo lamento pero ya es muy tarde para echarme para atrás!

Empecé a sentir que mi cabeza me daba vueltas mi vista se opacó. Di tres pasos antes de perder la fuerza en mis rodillas y caer al suelo perdiendo así el conocimiento.

-Angy, ¿qué te sucede? ¡Despierta!

Escuchaba la voz de Yesung en la oscuridad de mi mente, oí que llamó mi nombre dos veces más antes de dejar de escuchar su voz por completo. Cuando desperté me encontraba en la cama de un hospital, Yesung estaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Yesung? ¡Llegaras tarde a tu evento en el museo! Mire un reloj que se encontraba en la habitación y ya casi eran las 7:00PM.

-¡No te preocupes por eso, le diré al manager que se me presento algo! ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí, aunque todavía me siento un poco mareada. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Pregunté tratando de recordar.

-¡Te desmayaste! Tu manager y yo nos llevamos el susto de nuestras vidas cuando vimos que no reaccionabas.

-Lo siento. Lamento haberte asustado.

-Más que susto fue preocupación.

-Bueno ya me siento bien, ¿nos podemos ir?

-No aun, quise asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien contigo así que le pedí al doctor que te hiciera un examen completo y debemos esperar por los resultados.

-¡Pero que necio eres, ya te dije que estoy bien!

-Aun así es mejor estar seguros, quizás tengas anemia.

En eso entra el doctor con unos papeles en las manos. Nunca imagine que los resultados de esos exámenes le iban a dar un giro tan grande a mi vida.

-¿Angy? Dijo el doctor mirándome.

-Sí, soy yo. Dije sentándome en la cama.

-¡Muchas felicidades a ambos, su esposa está embarazada!

-¿Esposa? Y ¿embarazada? Dijo Yesung sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Embarazada? No lo podía creer.

-Así es, la señora tiene 5 semanas de embarazo. Le recomiendo que de ahora en adelante cuide más de su alimentación ya que en los exámenes de sangre muestran que tiene anemia. Le pondremos un suero vitamínico esta noche.

El doctor salió y quede a solas con Yesung. Todavía yo seguía sin asimilar la noticia. El amor que Donghae y yo nos teníamos se había convertido en un bebé que ahora crecía en mi interior. Esta noticia me hacía feliz pero a la vez me causaba tristeza. Por otro lado Yesung seguía igual o más sorprendido que yo.

-¡Cielos, estas noticia me ha dejado en el aire! ¿Es de Donghae, verdad? Dijo Yesung mirándome.

-¡Así es! Dije bajando la cabeza.

-¡Debemos decírselo! Dijo Yesung.

-No, él no debe saberlo jamás, este bebé y yo no nos interpondremos en su camino.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Un hijo nunca es un obstáculo para sus padres! ¿Qué Donghae nunca te hablo sobre su enorme deseo por ser padre? Me parece muy injusto de tu parte que le quieras ocultar algo de tanta importancia.

-Lo siento mucho Yesung pero esta es mi decisión y espero que puedas respetarla, te voy a pedir que por favor no le digas nada a Donghae.

-En estos momentos no te puedo prometer nada, pensare en que es lo mejor para ambos y ya veré que hago.

Yesung salió de la habitación un poco molesto. Me quede sentada en la cama perdida en mis pensamientos. Tome el teléfono que se encontraba al lado de mi cama, llame a Dafna y le mentí diciéndole que trabajaría toda la noche. Mire al reloj que se encontraba en la habitación el cual marcaba las 10:30PM y recostándome en la cama acaricie mi abdomen.

-¡No te preocupes bebé estaremos bien! Perdóname si estoy siendo egoísta al negarte el cariño de tu padre, espero que me entiendas y no me odies por ello.

Lagrimas acompañaban mis palabras. Poco a poco mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse hasta que me quede dormida. Dormí por un buen rato hasta que sentí que unas manos cálidas que acariciaban mi rostro. Con mis ojos cerrados supuse que era Yesung.

-Eres una tonta, ¿Por qué siempre quieres enfrentar todo tú sola? Escuche que dijo una voz familiar aun con mis ojos cerrados.

Cuando escuché esa voz abrí los ojos enseguida y ahí estaba el como un espejismo en el desierto de mi corazón. Sentado en la cama Donghae me miraba con una cara de tristeza. Enseguida aleje su mano de mí.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí? ¡Vete, no quiero verte! Le grité.

-Estoy aquí porque me importas Angy.

-Debes ser muy estúpido para no entender cuando alguien no te quiere a su lado. ¿Qué no te quedo claro cuando me marche sin decirte nada? ¡Márchate, tu presencia me molesta!

-Tus crueles palabras no son nada para mi comparado con el dolor que me causaste al marcharte, así que no me iré. ¡Angy ya basta de este absurdo, Yesung hyung ya me conto todo, no tienes que seguir mintiéndome! Unas vez te dije que no renunciaría a ti pasara lo que pasara y no lo hare, jamás te dejare ir, no puedo y no quiero dejarte ir.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan obstinado? Dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡Todo va es estar bien Angy, ya estoy aquí! ¡Perdón por haberte hecho esperar! Me abrazó.

-¡Donghae…Te extrañé tanto todo este tiempo, perdón por haberme ido sin decirte nada!

No aguante más y lo abracé mientras el nudo en mi garganta desaparecía a medida que las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

-No hay nada que perdonar. ¡Gracias por enamorarte de mí y darme la oportunidad de ser padre, te amo Angy! Nos besamos.

Después de mucho tiempo por fin volví a sentir la calidez de sus labios y el calor de sus brazos rodeándome. Donghae se quedó conmigo toda la noche, me quede dormida en sus brazos mientras él me abrazaba firmemente. Ese fue uno de los momentos más felices que pase a su lado. Después de tanto sufrimiento parecía que el cielo de nuestro amor empezaba a despejarse y el sol brillaba nuevamente, pero más adelante iba a descubrir que mi pronóstico estaba equivocado.

-¡Muy buenos días señora Angy! Dijo el doctor entrando a la habitación.

Donghae y yo nos espantamos ya que estábamos dormidos cuando el entro de repente.

-¡Buenos días! Respondimos, yo sentándome en la cama y Donghae poniéndose de pie.

-Bueno vine a darla de alta ya que solo necesitaba un suero vitamínico. Recuerde comer bien y chequearse cada mes para ver cómo va avanzando su embarazo.

-¡De acuerdo, gracias por todo! Dije bajándome de la cama.

-¡Mucha suerte a usted y a su esposo, adiós! Dijo el doctor y salió de la habitación.

-¿Esposo? ¿De qué esposo está hablando? Dijo Donghae confundido y molesto.

-Pues… lo que pasa es que ayer cuando Yesung me trajo al hospital el doctor pensó que él y yo...

-¿Que él y tú qué?

-¡Ahg, ya sabes, acaso debo decírtelo!

-¡No me digas que él piensa que tú y Yesung hyun son…!

-Así es.

-¿Y por qué no le aclararon el mal entendido? ¡Vamos le diré que yo soy tu esposo, el padre de este bebé!

-¡Eso no importa, solo olvídalo!

-¡A mi si me importa, no me gusta que la gente vaya por ahí asiendo asunciones sin antes preguntar!

-Déjalo así Donghae, de todos modos lo importante es que tú y yo sabemos que es nuestro hijo.

-Tienes razón Angy, por cierto, ¿Dónde te estas quedando? Pregunto Donghae.

-Me estoy quedando en casa de una amiga, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-¡muy bien pues vamos, te acompaño!

-¡No te preocupes puedo irme sola, seguramente tienes cosas que hacer!

-¡Te equivocas, lo único que tenía pendiente era el evento del museo el día de ayer y lo deje a medias para correr hasta aquí! Esta noche regresamos a corea y vendrás conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes tomar decisiones sin consultarme! Ya tengo una vida aquí, ¿sabes? ¡Tengo un trabajo y estoy estudiando! Me exalté un poco.

-¡Puedes seguir estudiando en Corea pero no te permitiré que trabajes, debes cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo! Ya te perdí una vez, no te perderé de nuevo. Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Pero…

-¡Sin peros! Anda vamos que tenemos que empacar tus cosas.

Nos dirigimos a la casa de Dafna para empacar mis cosas y darle la noticia de mi inesperada partida. Aunque la propuesta de Donghae fue muy repentina no pude negarme ya que deseaba estar a su lado por siempre. Cuando llegamos Dafna estaba en la sala viendo televisión.

-¡Angy al fin llegas! ¿Cómo está eso de que te quedaste trabajando toda la noche? Me tenías muy preocupada.

-Lamento mucho haberte preocupado, la verdad es que…

En ese momento Donghae entró a la sala.

-¿Y quién es este chico Angy?

-Pues él es…

-¡Mi nombre es Lee Donghae, gusto en conocerte! Dijo interrumpiéndome.

-¡Así que tú eres Donghae! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Dafna. Angy me había hablado mucho de ti. Dijo estrechando su mano hacia Donghae.

-¿Ah sí? Dijo Donghae un poco sorprendido.

-Sí. Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Pues vinimos a buscar las cosas de Angy.

-¿Sus cosas?

-Así es, ella se irá a vivir a Corea conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Enserio? Dijo sorprendida.

-¡Esta es la mujer que amo y no permitiré que huya de mi otra vez! Me sonrió.

-¡Me alegro mucho por ustedes, la verdad es que ya no soportaba ver la cara de miseria que tenía esta niña todas las mañanas desde que regresó! Me alegra saber que no eres tan testarudo como ella.

Mientras ellos conversaban yo estaba ahí parada, me sentía excluida de la conversación aunque el tema era yo.

-¡Además ahora menos permitiré que permanezca lejos de mí! Dijo Donghae

-¿Por qué lo dices? Preguntó Dafna.

-Angy, ¿quieres decirle tú? Me preguntó Donghae sujetando mi mano.

-De acuerdo yo le digo. Respondí.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¡Ya díganme que sucede! Dijo Dafna desesperada.

-¡Pues lo que sucede es que estoy embarazada!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Aaah! ¡Muchas felicidades Angy que noticia tan maravillosa! Felicidades a ambos. Dafna estaba muy emocionada.

-¡Gracias Dafna! Nos abrazamos.

-¡Lamento interrumpir pero tenemos un avión que abordar y cosas que empacar, solo trae lo necesario que lo demás lo compramos cuando lleguemos a Corea! Dijo Donghae.

Entre Dafna y yo preparamos mi equipaje. Mi corazón se sentía triste al dejar atrás la cuidad que me había enseñado tantas cosas pero a la vez sabía que era para vivir al lado del hombre que amaba. Cuando terminamos de empacar lo que me llevaría procedí a despedirme de Dafna.

-¡Gracias por todo este tiempo que estuviste ahí para mi Dafna, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti!

-¡No tienes nada que agradecer, eso es lo que hacen los amigos después de todo, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que necesites!

-¡Gracias amiga, te quiero! La abracé.

-Igual yo.

-¡Por favor despídeme de Ángel!

-¡Lo haré, cuídate mucho, llámame de vez en cuando para que hablemos; y Donghae cuida bien de mi amiga por favor!

-¡No te preocupes, la cuidaré con mi vida! Dijo.

-¡Ya nos tenemos que ir, adiós Dafna!

-¡Hasta luego Angy!

Salimos de la casa y tomamos un taxi para que nos llevara hasta el hotel donde se estaban quedando los chicos de Súper Junior. Cuando llegamos todos los chicos estaban con su equipaje listo en la habitación del manager, Donghae entró primero y yo detrás de él.

-¡Hyung por fin llegas, te estábamos esperando, nuestro vuelo lo adelantaron y sale en una hora! Dijo Kyuhyun.

-¡Lamento haber tardado pero estaba buscando a alguien!

-¿A alguien? ¿A quién? Pregunto Heechul.

-¡Angy! Dijeron todos sorprendidos cuando me vieron entrar.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado? Dije inclinándome.

-¿Qué significa esto Donghae? Dijo el manager.

-Significa que ella viene conmigo.

-¡Ya era hora hyung! Dijo Henry dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-Muy bien Donghae, si eso es lo que quieres hacer no me opondré, supongo que sabrás como no mezclar tu vida personal con el trabajo. Mi prioridad es tu carrera, lo demás es asunto tuyo.

-¡Gracias manager! Dijo Donghae inclinándose en señal de respeto y agradecimiento.

-¡Bienvenida Angy, eres más hermosa de lo que recordaba! Dijo Eunhyuk dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Sé más cuidadoso! ¿La quieras matar junto con el bebé? Dijo Donghae separando a Eunhyuk de mí.

-¿¡Bebé!? Dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-¡Así es, Donghae será papá! Dijo Yesung.

-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo es que tú lo sabes hyung? Pregunto Ryeowook.

-¡Es una larga historia, quizás te la cuente después!

-¡Muchas felicidades Donghae!

Todos los chicos se lanzaron sobre el abrazándolo y felicitándolo.

-¡Nunca imaginé que serias el primero en convertirse en padre, al parecer te le fuiste alenté a tus hyungs! ¡Felicidades a ti también Angy! Dijo Leeteuk.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Después de eso salimos camino al aeropuerto, nuestro vuelo salió a las 1:00PM. Volamos por 19 largas horas y llegamos a Corea el 10 de Febrero. Al llegar cada cual tomo su camino, Donghae llamo un taxi para que nos llevara a hasta su casa. Cuando llegamos a la casa recordé la primera vez que estuve ahí, esa fue la segunda vez que Donghae mostró interés por mi aunque indirectamente. Subimos hasta su habitación y acomodamos mis cosas en el closet junto a las de él.

-¡Ponte cómoda ya que de ahora en adelante esta va a ser tu casa! Dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa que llevaba.

-¿Qué…Qué crees que estás haciendo? Pregunte un poco nerviosa.

-¿Tu qué crees? Dijo acercándoseme.

Tragué saliva y di dos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Pero Donghae, esto no es peligroso para el bebé?

-¿Peligroso? ¿De qué hablas Angy? ¡Solo voy a tomar una ducha! Niña tonta, ¿en que estabas pensando? Sonrió y entró al baño.

Moría de la vergüenza, por su forma de actuar en esos momentos pensé lo que no era y había quedado como toda una pervertida. Cuando salió de ducharse llevaba solo una toalla en la cintura, me dijo que me fuera a duchar yo también ya que así botaría el estrés y el cansancio del viaje. No lo pensé dos veces y me metí corriendo al baño. Tome un ducha con agua bien tibia para relajar mi cuerpo lo que me hizo sentir mucho mejor. Después de eso aproveche para poner mis cosas de la universidad en orden. Como ya había empezado mi semestre de primavera en New York me tuve que transferirme a la universidad MyongJi ya que ahora viviría definitivamente en Corea. Afortunadamente pude hacer todos los trámites sin ningún inconveniente.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Pregunto Donghae.

-No sé, la verdad es que no tengo ánimos de hacer nada. ¿Qué te parece si preparamos algo de comer?

-¡De acuerdo! ¿Qué quieres comer?

-No sé, no estoy muy familiarizada con la cocina coreana pero mi plato favorito es Bibimbap, aunque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo se prepara.

-La verdad es que no se mucho de cocina pero hay un platillo el cual los chicos siempre me dicen que me queda muy bien.

-Ah sí, ¿Y cuál es?

-¡Ramen!

-¿Dijiste ramen? ¡Eso hasta mi abuelita con los ojos cerrados puede prepararlo! Dije sonriendo.

-Hey no seas así, enserio me queda muy bien.

-¡Supongo que tendremos que comer ramen entonces! Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno pues, ¿qué esperamos? ¡Empecemos! Dijo Donghae caminando hacia la cocina.

Donghae no me dejo ni abrir el sobre del ramen, lo hizo todo. Me sentí un poco inútil ya solo estaba ahí observándolo, pero me causaba satisfacción saber que mi novio tenia talentos ocultos que no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Cuando todo estuvo listo lo coloco en la mesa, todo lucía tan delicioso y mi estómago estaba muriendo de hambre.

-¡Pruébalo y dime que te parece Angy!

-¡Típico, las personas nunca les gusta probar su propio veneno! Dije bromeando.

-¡Muy graciosa! Dijo sarcásticamente.

Tomé un poco en una cuchara y lo probé. El sabor era exquisito, nunca pensé que un hombre pudiera cocinar tan bien sin siquiera haber tomado clases de cocina. A pesar de que solo era un simple tazón de ramen para mí era como el más delicioso banquete ya que había sido preparado por mi amado Donghae.

-¿Qué tal está?

-¡Voy a matarte!

-¿Por qué, tan mal sabe?

-¿Cómo es posible que cocines mejor que yo? ¡Esto es tan humillante, pero esta delicioso!

-¿Enserio te gustó?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado Angy.

Comí el ramen que Donghae me había preparado sin despegar ni por un segundo mis ojos del plato. Ese fue el mejor ramen que había comido en toda mi vida. Fui y lave los platos a pesar de que Donghae se opuso y luego vimos una película. Nos fuimos a dormir una siesta y descansamos toda la tarde ya que el lunes temprano teníamos clases. En la mañana del lunes nos dirigimos a la universidad, cuando llegamos Donghae tomó mi mano y empezamos a caminar en dirección a mi salón de clases. Todos los chicos se no quedaban viendo y murmurando.

-¡Donghae suéltame, la gente nos está mirando! Dije tratando de soltar su mano.

-¿Que con eso? ¡Tal vez deba decirles nuevamente que eres mi novia!

-¿Estás loco? Olvídalo, mejor dejémoslo así.

-¡Eso pensé! Dijo dándome un repentino beso en los labios.

Me quede sin palabras, eso era algo que no estaba esperando. Todos los que nos vieron se quedaron con la boca abierta. Me dio mucha pena ya que había sido besada delante de mucha gente así que baje mi cabeza para ocultar mi sonrojo. Donghae me llevo a mi salón de clases y se marchó para el de él. Desafortunadamente él y yo no teníamos ni una clase juntos por lo que me sentía un poco sola. Cuando por fin nos reuníamos era en la casa ya que nuestros horarios de clases eran completamente distintos.

Al día siguiente se celebraba el día de San Valentín y quise hacer algo especial e original para Donghae. Me decidí a hacerle galletas con chispas de chocolate. Donghae se levantó, tomó una ducha, me dio un beso y se marchó. Como no tuve clases ese día salí a comprar los ingredientes y me puse a hacer las galletas mientras Donghae iba a la universidad. Además de eso le prepare un poco de sopa de algas ya que le gustaba mucho. Mientras estaba preparando todo, mi cabeza me daba vueltas y mi estómago se revolvía, sentía ganas de vomitar. Traté de ignorar mi malestar y continué lo que estaba haciendo. Las clases de Donghae terminaban alrededor de las 6:00PM por lo que tenía tiempo suficiente para preparar todo con calma. Preparé las galletas y las puse a hornear para luego hacer la sopa. Decoré la mesa con un mantel blanco, rosas rojas y dos velas para nuestra cena. El reloj marcaba las 5:23PM por lo que subí corriendo a bañarme. Me puse un vestido corto de color rojo, unas zapatillas negras de tacones, solté mi cabello y por ultimo me coloque un poco de maquillaje.

Cuando termine de prepararme bajé a la sala y el reloj ya marcaba las 6:15PM por lo que Donghae podía llegar en cualquier momento. Coloqué todo sobre la mesa, encendí las velas y me senté a esperarlo impacientemente. Los minutos siguieron pasando y ya eran las 7:05PM y él no llegaba lo que empezaba a preocuparme. En eso el teléfono empezó a timbrar y corrí hasta el, era Eunhyuk. Sonaba muy agitado, me dijo que Donghae no estaba bien y me dio una dirección para que me dirigiera hacia allá. Con un nudo en la garganta le pregunte que sucedía pero solo me dijo que me apresurara y cerró el teléfono.

Salí corriendo de la casa muy nerviosa a punto de empezar a llorar. Tome el primer taxi que vi y le pedí que me llevara a la dirección que me había dado Eunhyuk. Como estábamos en febrero el clima todavía estaba bastante frio pero ni siquiera pensé en llevarme un abrigo de lo preocupada que estaba. "¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?" pensaba mientras me dirigía a aquel lugar. El taxista me llevo hasta una enorme casa la cual tenía todas las luces apagadas. Toqué la puerta pero nadie respondió, giré la manecilla de la puerta y estaba sin seguro; entré. No podía ver nada, estaba demasiado obscuro.

-¿Hola, hay alguien aquí? ¿Donghae, Eunhyuk? ¡Respondan!

Sentí que pisaba algo blando y me asuste un poco. En eso las luces empezaron a encenderse y vi que lo que pisaba era una alfombra y al final de aquel largo corredor había una puerta. Me dirigí hacia esa puerta sin dudarlo, si Donghae estaba en ese lugar era muy probable que esa puerta me llevara hasta él. Respiré profundo y tiré de la manecilla, mi corazón dejo de latir por un instante.

-¡Sorpresa! Gritaron todos los chicos de Súper Junior.

-¿Qué sucede? Pregunte sorprendida.

-Ven conmigo Angy. Heechul me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia una mesa la cual estaba decorada con rosas rojas, velas blancas y un hermoso mantel plateado.

Estaba en el aire, pensé que le había pasado algo a Donghae pero gracias a dios él estaba bien.

-¡Angy gracias por existir y darme la oportunidad de estar a tu lado; te amo, feliz día de San Valentín! Escucha esta canción. Dijo Donghae dándome un hermoso ramo de rosas y un dulce beso.

Los chicos empezaron a cantar "Marry U". Tenía tanto sentimientos encontrados que sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar; la preocupación que tenía anteriormente por Donghae, el alivio de saber que estaba bien y el amor que sentía por él; todo eso lo tenía dentro de mí. Ame la canción "Marry U" tanto que nunca pude olvidar las letras. La canción decía lo siguiente:

[Eunhyuk]

Amor, Oh bebé, mi niña

Eres mi todo

Tan hermosamente radiante, mi novia

Un regalo de dios

[Heechul]

¿Estás Feliz?

Lagrimas caen de tus ojos oscuros

Hasta que tú cabello oscuro se vuelva blanco

Mi amor, mi niña

Te prometeré mi amor

[Sungmin]

Decirte que te amo

Quiero hacerlo todos los días por toda una vida

[Ryeowook]

¿Te casarías conmigo?

Amándote y protegiéndote

Así es como quiero vivir

[Kangin]

Cada vez que te quedes dormida

Quiero que sea en mis brazos

[Hangen]

¿Te casarías conmigo?

¿Consentirías a este corazón mío?

[Kyuhyun]

Por toda una vida estaré a tu lado, acepto

Amándote, acepto

[Yesung]

Protegiéndote de la nieve y la lluvia, acepto

Te protegeré, mi amor

[Donghae]

Ella vistiendo su vestido blanco

Yo vistiendo un esmoquin

Caminamos, combinando nuestros pasos

En la luna y las estrellas, te prometo

No me gustan las mentiras, no me gustan las dudas

Mi adorada princesa

Quédate conmigo

[Siwon]

Aun mientras envejezcamos

Quiero que lo hagamos sonriendo

[Leeteuk]

¿Te casarías conmigo?

¿Pasarías mis días conmigo?

[Ryeowook]

A través de los infortunios y dificultades, acepto

Siempre estaré ahí, acepto

[Yesung]

A través de nuestros días juntos, acepto

Estaré agradecido por cada día, mi amor

[Kyuhyun]

Acepta este brillante anillo en mi mano

Que he preparado desde hace un tiempo

[Yesung]

Con los mismos sentimientos que hoy

Recordare la promesa que acabe de hacer

¿Te casarías conmigo?

[Sungmin]

Por toda una vida estaré a tu lado, acepto

Amándote, acepto

[Kyuhyun]

Protegiéndote de la nieve y la lluvia, acepto

[Eunhyuk]

Te protegeré, mi amor

No tengo nada más que darte pero amor

Eso es todo, apenas valioso

A pesar de que soy torpe me falta

Mi amor, mi niña

Te protegeré

[Shingdon]

¿Me puedes prometer una cosa?

Que pase lo que pase

Nos amaremos

Eso es todo

[Ryeowook]

¿Te casarías conmigo?

Donghae se acercó a mí y arrodillándose me mostro el anillo que le había devuelto.

-¿Te casarías conmigo? Pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡No!...

-¿No? ¿No quieres? Los chicos preguntaron sorprendidos.

¡No, si quiero, pero lo que pasa es que recordé que como salí tan rápido olvide apagar unas velas! Dije sobresaltada.

-¿¡Que hiciste que!? Dijo Donghae.

-¡Todo es culpa tuya por preocuparme de esta manera!

-Supongo que tienes razón. ¿En que estábamos? ¡Ha si, ya recordé! ¿Serias mi esposa?

Pegunto Donghae sosteniendo mi mano.

-¿Enserio debo responder? Dije sonriendo.

-¡Vamos Angy ya dile que si a este pobre hombre! Gritó Kangin.

-¿A quién crees que estas llamando pobre hyun?

-¡Claro que acepto Donghae! Dije abrazándolo.

Donghae coloco el anillo en mi dedo y me dio un beso. Los demás chicos nos felicitaron con abrazos. Después de eso nos despedimos de los chicos y nos fuimos a casa, allí cenamos y platicamos por un buen rato. Las galletas que le prepare a Donghae le encantaron, tanto que me pidió que le horneara más para llevárselas para la universidad.

-¡Tengo otro regalo para ti! Dijo Donghae levantándose de donde estaba sentado.

-Ah sí, ¿Qué es? Pregunté emocionada.

-Cierra los ojos.

Cerré mis ojos mientras los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban.

-¡Muy bien ya puedes abrirlos!

Cuando abrí los ojos vi un hermoso pendiente que tenía las iniciales D y A, Donghae tenía otro pero con las iniciales A y D.

-¡Esta hermoso Donghae, muchas gracias! Le salte encima y le di un abrazo.

-No es nada, ¿quieres que te ayude a ponértelo?

-¡Si por favor!

Donghae se puso detrás de mí para ponerme la cadenita. Cuando terminó de ponérmela me dio un beso en el cuello el cual me hizo estremecer, fue algo que no estaba esperando. Sin decir una palabra me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo hasta nuestra habitación, allí me recostó en la cama. Empezó besando mis labios para luego bajar hasta mi cuello. El roce de sus labios y el toque de sus manos sobre mi piel me empezaban a hacer suspirar. Poco a poco empezó a quitar mi vestido.

-¿Donghae que crees que estamos haciendo? ¡Sabes que no podemos! Dije corta de respiración por el calor del momento.

-Descuida, ya averigüé con el doctor Kim y me dijo que está bien tener relaciones durante el embarazo, de hecho me dijo que ayuda para el momento del nacimiento.

-¿Enserio? ¡Seguro que te lo estás inventando!

-¡Claro que no lo estoy inventando, es la verdad! Descuida Angy seré cuidadoso, es solo que hace tanto tiempo que no te hago mía que creo que ya no puedo esperar más.

-Donghae…

Nos continuamos besando hasta que sin darnos cuenta quedamos libre de toda ropa. Con cada beso y caricia se me hacía más difícil respirar y podía ver que lo mismo pasaba con Donghae. Esa noche Donghae me hizo el amor de la forma más gentil y dulce que puedas imaginar. Un te amo se escapó varias veces de mis labios mientras lo abrazaba contra mi pecho.

Al día siguiente me tuve que levantar corriendo para ir al baño debido a unas terribles nauseas. Donghae al sentir que me levanté de repente se despertó y me siguió.

-¿Estás bien Angy? Preguntó acariciando mi espalda.

-Estoy bien, es solo que tengo un poco de nausea.

Me quede arrodillada frente al inodoro por un rato con Donghae acariciando mi espalda. Luego que se me pasaron las náuseas tomamos un baño y nos preparamos para ir a la universidad. Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a la universidad. Cuando me estaba bajando del auto me dio un mareo por lo que me sostuve de la puerta disimuladamente para que Donghae no se diera cuenta. Gracias a dios fue algo pasajero y pude ir a clases sin ningún problema.

Un día mientras estábamos sentados en la sala Donghae me sacó el tema de nuestra boda.

-¡Angy debemos ir planeando lo de nuestro matrimonio!

-¡Es cierto, ya lo había olvidado! Dije.

-Dime, ¿Cómo quieres que sea todo?

-La verdad es que me gustaría que fuera algo sencillo, solamente tú y yo.

-¡Si eso es lo que deseas así será!

La verdad es que no tenía a nadie con quien celebrar mi matrimonio, si Donghae estaba a mi lado me era más que suficiente. La semana que siguió fuimos al registro civil y nos casamos, los únicos que lo sabían eran los compañeros de Donghae, Dafna y Ángel.

Con el pasar de los días mis malestares se hacían peores, las náuseas eran más terribles; mi estómago no asimilaba nada de lo que comía y los mareos eran cada vez más largos. Cada vez se me hacía más difícil el ocultarle a Donghae que no estaba del todo bien, no quería que se enterara ya que para mí era algo que en algún momento pasaría y no quería preocuparlo innecesariamente. Recuerdo que una vez Donghae me llevó a clases y se marchó enseguida ya que tenía una importante actividad con los chicos. Cuando salí de mi clase de sociología me desmayé y me llevaron a la enfermería de la universidad. Cuando recobre el conocimiento me levante y me proponía salir de allí pero el doctor me lo impidió.

-¡No se levante, quédese recostada por un rato; el señor Lee debe llegar en cualquier momento!

-¿Qué? ¿Donghae? ¿Por qué lo llamaron? ¡No era necesario, él está muy ocupado! Dije un poco molesta.

-¡Lo siento si la importuné pero es nuestra responsabilidad notificar a los familiares de los pacientes!

A los 5 minutos llegó Donghae corriendo casi sin aliento.

-¡Angy! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien? Dijo acariciando mi frente.

-¡Estoy bien, fue solo un pequeño mareo!

-¿Doctor como esta?

-Ya está estable pero cuando la trajeron su presión arterial estaba un poco baja. Le recomiendo que la lleve a chequear para ver a que se debió esto.

-¡Así lo haremos doctor, muchas gracias! Dijo Donghae.

-De nada. ¡Cuide de ella, espero que se mejore señorita!

-¡Gracias! ¡Dije mientras salíamos de la enfermería.

Caminamos hasta donde Donghae había dejado su auto estacionado y subimos.

-Muy bien Angy, ahora iremos a ver al doctor Kim!

-Pero Donghae…

-¡Nada de peros, debemos asegurarnos de que todo esté bien contigo y nuestro bebé!

Salimos camino a la clínica en la que trabajaba el doctor Kim. Allí me examino de pies a cabeza, me tomo la presión la cual estaba normal, me tomaron un muestra de sangre y me hicieron una ultrasonografía. Donghae no se separó de mí ni un segundo, ya parecía goma de mascar pegado a mí todo el tiempo. Nos pidieron que esperáramos por los resultados los cuales estarían listos en media hora. Mientras esperábamos Donghae salió y compró algo de fruta y la comimos mientras esperábamos.

-¡Ya pueden pasar! Dijo una enfermera.

Entramos al consultorio del doctor Kim donde se encontraba sentado en su escritorio mirando unos papeles.

-¡Tomen asiento! Nos dijo.

-¿Está todo bien doctor? Pregunto Donghae sentándose a mi lado.

-Bueno, la ultrasonografía indica que el bebé está creciendo saludable pero los exámenes de sangre muestran que la señorita tiene anemia. Permítame preguntarle señorita, ¿Últimamente le han dado mareos o algo?

-¡¿Por qué me está preguntando eso con Donghae aquí?! Pensé.

-¿Angy que pasa que no le respondes al doctor? Dijo Donghae tomando mi mano.

-Pues…

No sabía si decirle la verdad de cómo me había estado sintiendo o no, no quería que Donghae se preocupara demasiado.

-¡Por favor sea honesta, de su respuesta no solo depende su salud pero la de su bebé también! Dijo el doctor Kim con cara seria.

Cuando le escuche decir esto me decidí a decir la verdad.

-¡Pues la verdad es que en las últimas semanas las náuseas son más y los mareos son más frecuentes y largos!

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada Angy? ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que ocultar cosas de tanta importancia como esta?

-Es que no me pareció necesario decirte, pensé que se me pasaría con el pasar de los días y no quise preocuparte innecesariamente. ¡Discúlpame!

-¡Está bien, pero solo tenme más confianza, para eso somos pareja!

-Bueno lo que le recomiendo es que coma frutas, tome un vaso de leche todos los días y que tome las vitaminas y el calcio que le voy a recetar, con eso todo estará bien. Dijo el doctor mirándome a los ojos.

El doctor nos dio la receta y de vuelta a casa pasamos por la farmacia para comprar las vitaminas y el calcio que me habían indicado. Cuando llegamos a casa Donghae me llevo directamente a la cama para que me recostara y se sentó a mi lado.

-¡Muy bien ya está decidido, no iras a la universidad hasta que tu salud no mejore y contrataré a alguien para que cuide de ti cuando no esté!

-¿Qué? ¡Pero me atrasare en la universidad! Además no soy una niña pequeña para que quieras ponerme una niñera.

-¡No importa que pierdas un semestre de clases en la universidad ya que tu salud está primero, y en cuanto a la persona que pienso contratar no es una niñera sino alguien para que te acompañe cuando no esté en casa y ayude con los quehaceres! Dijo abrazándome.

-Supongo que no tengo opción.

-Mañana empezaré a hacer las gestiones para conseguir a alguien lo más pronto posible ya que en dos semanas tendré que viajar a china con los chicos.

-¿Qué? ¿Y cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

-Será un viaje de tres días. ¡Te extrañaré mucho Angy, quisiera llevarte conmigo a todos los lugares que voy para no separarme de ti ni un momento!

-Es algo que no podemos evitar Donghae. ¡Esperaré con ansias tu regreso! Nos besamos.

A partir de ese día dejé de asistir a la universidad. La mayoría del tiempo me quedaba sola en casa ya que Donghae tenía que asistir a clases. En algunas ocasiones cuando estaba libre se quedaba conmigo. Recuerdo que una tarde Donghae no tenía clases por lo que estábamos en la sala comiendo y viendo televisión cuando escuchamos que alguien tocó la puerta. Donghae se levantó de donde estaba sentado y fue a abrir, yo lo seguí. Cuando abrimos era una chica. Al principio me sorprendí mucho, me preguntaba que hacia una chica llamando a nuestra puerta.

-Hola, mi nombre es Jisun. El señor Kang me envió.

-Gracias por venir, ella es mi esposa Angy. Dijo Donghae tomando mi mano.

-Hola, gusto en conocerte Jisun. Dije.

-¡Por favor entra! Dijo Donghae.

Los tres entramos a la casa y hablamos sobre cuáles serían las horas de trabajo de Jisun y su salario. Era una chica muy hermosa y parecía de buen corazón por lo que enseguida me cayó bien. Acordamos que trabajaría de 8:00AM-4:00PM los días de semana y los fines de semana serian libres. A los pocos días Donghae se fue de viaje por lo que me sentía un poco triste. Jisun estuvo a mi lado acompañándome y haciéndome reír. Durante los días que Donghae estuvo fuera ella y yo nos convertimos en amigas cercanas. Me contó un poco de su vida y yo le conté de la mía.

-¡Señora no sabe lo dichosa que es por tener un esposo como el señor Lee, hay muchas que desearían estar en su lugar!

-Lo sé Jisun, conocer a Donghae y enamorarnos fue una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida. Él es todo para mí. ¡Ya deja de llamarme señora me haces sentir como una Ahjumma, dime Angy!

-¡De acuerdo Angy! Reímos.

Mi estómago seguía creciendo cada día más y gracias a dios mis malestares iban disminuyendo aunque de vez en cuando me daba uno que otro mareo. Donghae me llamó que llegaría en noche por lo que me puse a prepararle algo de cenar. Jisun me ayudó con algunas cosas ya que mis destrezas en cuanto a comida coreana no habían mejorado mucho. Cuando terminamos Jisun se marchó a casa y yo subí a ducharme. Donghae llego alrededor de las 10:30PM y en cuanto lo vi corrí abrazarlo.

-Hola hermosa, ¿Cómo han estado? Refiriéndose a mí y la bebé.

-Bien, pero te extrañamos mucho.

-¡Bueno eso va a cambiar porque ya estoy de vuelta! Nos besamos.

Donghae tomo un baño y luego cenamos juntos. Subimos a nuestra habitación a ver un poco de televisión recostados en la cama y nos quedamos dormidos. A la mañana siguiente cuando me levanté escuché risas en la cocina y me dirigí hacia allá. Eran Jisun y Donghae quienes platicaban mientras desayunaban.

-¡Oh, mi amor ya despertaste! Anda ven a desayunar con nosotros. Jisun me estaba contado de sus días como estudiante de primaria. Dijo Donghae.

-Buenos días Angy, ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? Preguntó Jisun.

-Solo quiero una taza de té Jisun. Dije sentándome al lado de Donghae.

Después de desayunar Donghae me dio un beso y se marchó a la escuela. A medida que pasaban los días nuestra relación con Jisun se hacía más cercana. Hubo una ocasión que tuve una cita médica a la cual Donghae no pudo acompañarme y ella muy amablemente fue conmigo. Donghae y yo le teníamos mucha confianza y la considerábamos como parte de nuestra familia. Recuerdo que un día Donghae tenía una reunión de fan para la cual quiso usar un esmoquin. El bajó a desayunar primero y yo lo seguí más atrás. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras vi como Jisun se le acerco a Donghae y tomo su corbata. Ella arregló el nudo de la corbata el cual él siempre ponía mal. Donghae puso una cara de sorpresa ya que al parecer no se lo estaba esperando. Probamente esta escena hubiera causado celos en otra chica pero yo estaba segura del amor de Donghae y además sabía que Jisun no era ese tipo de chica.

Los meses siguieron pasando y con ellos mi abdomen crecía cada vez más. Ya tenía 8 meses y medio de embarazo por lo que ya no me podía mover con la misma liberta que lo hacía en un principio. La mayoría del tiempo Donghae no estaba en casa por cuestiones de trabajo pero al menos tenía la compañía de Jisun. El salía por la mañana temprano y regresaba en la tarde, sabía que no era su culpa pero aun así no podía evitar el sentirme triste y sola. Un día cuando nos preparábamos para dormir Donghae me dijo algo que no pude comprender en ese momento.

-¡Angy creo que lo mejor es que Jisun se marche!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Ya voy a desocuparme y podré cuidar de ti por lo que sus servicios ya no serán necesarios.

-¡No importa, no quiero que se marche, nos hemos convertido en muy buenas amigas y me gustaría que me ayudara cuando nazca nuestro bebé!

-¡Ya te dije que no será necesario, yo estaré ahí para ustedes! ¡Es algo que ya decidí, solamente quería dejártelo saber!

-¡Nunca tomas en cuanta mi opinión, eres demasiado egoísta Donghae, nunca piensas en cómo se sienten los demás solamente importas tú! Las veces que tuviste que marchaste dejándome sola la que estuvo a mi lado fue Jisun haciéndome compañía. Y cuando no pudiste ir conmigo al médico la que me acompañó fue ella.

-¡Lo sé y le agradezco inmensamente que haya cuido tan bien de mi familia!

-¿Tu familia? ¡No vengas a querer fingir que este bebé y yo te importamos por sé que no es verdad! Si de verdad te importáramos no insistirías en querer despedir a quien nos ha hecho tanto bien.

-¡No digas eso Angy, sabes muy bien que tú y ese bebé son mi razón de vivir!

-¿Entonces porque quieres desecharla como un trapo viejo? ¿Qué no te enseñaron a ser agradecido?

-¡Si pero esto es lo mejor para todos!

-No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo porque ya veo que no vas a ceder.

-¡Angy espera!

Salí de la habitación muy molesta, no podía entender porque Donghae quería despedir a Jisun tan repentinamente. Me senté en el sillón de la sala y mis lágrimas empezaron a salir. Lloraba de rabia y tristeza, ¿Por qué Donghae me quería quitar la única amiga que tenía? Eso era algo que no lo podía entender. Donghae bajó los las escaleras y se sentó a mi lado.

-¡Vete no quiero verte! Dije limpiando mis lágrimas.

-¡Vamos Angy no seas así, tu esposo pasa todo el día fuera y cuando llega a casa no quieres que se te acerque! Que mala eres. ¡Creo que tendré que buscarme a alguien que si me quiera! Dijo en tono de broma.

-¡Has lo que quieras! Dije molesta.

-¡No quiero otra mujer Angy te quiero a ti, tu eres mi esposa! Dijo tomandome por el brazo y girándome hacia él.

-¡Si claro! Dije indiferente.

-No seas así Angy, ¿Dime que quieres que haga? ¡Si no quieres que despida a Jisun, está bien, no lo hare, al menos por ahora! Ahora vamos debes descansar no es bueno que en tu estado te desveles.

-¿Enserio no despedirás a Jisun?

-¡No lo hare, lo prometo! Ahora vamos a descansar ya que mañana no tengo nada que hacer y quiero que vayamos a comprar las cosas para preparar la habitación de nuestro bebé.

Me abrazó por la cintura y me ayudó a subir hasta nuestra habitación, ahí me cubrió con una manta y se acostó a mi lado quedándonos así dormidos.

A principios de agosto Donghae me llevo a mi cita médica mensual con el doctor Kim. Todo marchaba de maravilla con mi embarazo y nos dijo que era muy probable que entrara en labor a mediados del próximo mes o antes. Donghae y yo nos emocionamos mucho, por fin conoceríamos a nuestro bebé y sabríamos si sería niño o niña ya que decidimos que fuera sorpresa. Estaba muy emocionada y a la vez muy nerviosa, mi parto sería normal por lo que me preocupé un poco. Cuando llegamos a casa Jisun estaba preparando la comida y fui donde ella a darle la noticia.

-¡Jisun acabamos de llegar de ver a mi doctor y me dijo que es muy probable nuestro bebé nazca a mediados de septiembre o antes!

-¿Enserio? ¡Muchas felicidades! Dijo abrazándome.

Donghae entro a la cocina sin decir nada.

-¡Felicidades a usted también señor Lee! Dijo Jisun sonriendo.

Donghae no respondió a sus felicitaciones y solo se dirigió hacia el refrigerador para tomar un vaso de agua.

-¡Donghae Jisun te está felicitando, por lo menos di gracias! Dije acercándome a él.

-¡Sí, gracias! Dijo de malagana.

Donghae me abrazó por la cintura y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación.

A menudo cuando Jisun y Donghae se encontraban se podía sentir esa atmosfera pesada en el ambiente por lo que siempre trataba mejorarla.

Muy pronto el mes de agosto llegó a su fin y ya estábamos a 2 de septiembre, con cada día que pasaba mi emoción se hacía mayor.

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, el día en que pensé que había perdido lo más valioso que tenía. Donghae como de costumbre se fue a trabajar luego de desayunar yo me quedé en nuestra habitación porque me dolían los pies debido al peso de mi vientre. Jisun cuidó de mí y me llevó el desayuno, y a la hora del almuerzo la comida. Pasé el resto de la tarde en mi habitación leyendo y viendo televisión. Escuché cuando Donghae llegaba en su auto por lo que decidí bajar a recibirlo. Cuando bajaba los escalones vi que Donghae estaba en la sala con Jisun. Estaban hablando de algo que me perturbó bastante. Jisun se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí pero Donghae no.

-¡Debes detenerte, sabes muy bien que esto no está bien! Dijo Donghae.

-¿Por qué dices eso sí sé que tú también lo deseas tanto como yo? Dijo Jisun besándolo.

Mi corazón se destrozó en ese momento.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Dijo Donghae alejándola de él.

-¡Jisun! Dije.

-¡Angy! Dijo Donghae.

Mi cuerpo estaba frisado, la que había creído mi mejor amiga ahora besaba a mi esposo. Empecé a bajar la escalera con lágrimas en los ojos mirando fijamente a Jisun. En mi cabeza pensaba "¿Por qué me traicionas de esta manera Jisun si te considero como mi familia?" Quedé tan afectada por la escena que no me fijé donde pisaba y caí por las escaleras. Mientras caía en lo único que pensaba era en proteger a mi bebé por lo que coloqué mis brazos en ambos costados de mi abdomen. Donghae corrió hacia mí para tratar de evitar que callera pero no pudo llegar a tiempo. Debido al golpe perdí el conocimiento. Cuando desperté estaba en el suelo y Donghae estaba a mi lado.

Abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue la cara de susto de Donghae. Sentía como si me rasgaran el estómago desde adentro y mis piernas estaban húmedas por lo que me incline para ver que era. Cuando miré vi que mi ropa estaba manchada con un poco de sangre y que mi fuente se había roto. Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue mi bebé. Enseguida entré en pánico y muy pronto empecé a tener contracciones. Traté de sentarme pero me dolía demasiado como para hacerlo por lo que Donghae me inclinó hacia él abrazándome.

-¡Resiste un poco, ya la ambulancia viene en camino! Dijo acariciando mi frente.

-¡Me duele mucho! Decía entre quejidos y lágrimas.

-¡Perdóname Angy, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte!

-Con tu presencia es más que suficiente… ¿Y Jisun?

-No sé a dónde fue.

-Ya veo.

-¡Todo esto es culpa mía, si la hubiese despedido aunque tú te opusieras ahora no estarías así!

-¡No digas eso, la única culpable soy yo por no hacerte caso!

Las contracciones cada vez se hacían más fuertes. Después de los 10 minutos más largos y dolorosos de mi vida por fin llegó la ambulancia. De camino al hospital no solté la mano de Donghae ni por un instante. Cada vez que me daba una contracción apretaba su mano y de algún modo eso hacía que le dolor fuera menor. Cuando llegamos al hospital me llevaron enseguida a la sala de parto, me quitaron la ropa que llevaba, me pusieron una bata de hospital y me recostaron en una camilla. El doctor vino para ver cuantos centímetros de dilatación tenia. Estaba lista para dar a luz.

-¡Bueno ha llegado la hora! Dijo el doctor poniéndose unos guantes.

-¿Donghae Puede estar a mi lado? Pregunte.

-Sí, le diremos que pase. Enfermera dele la vestimenta adecuada al señor Lee y dígale que pase.

-Como usted diga. Dijo la enfermera.

A los 5 minutos Donghae entro a la habitación. Cuando lo vi mi corazón se sintió más calmado.

-¡Angy, mi amor ya estoy aquí! Dijo tomando mi mano.

-Bueno pues empecemos. Dijo el doctor.

El dolor era demasiado, tanto que por momentos sentía que iba a desmayarme. Con cada contracción el doctor me pedía que pujara con todas mis fuerzas las cuales ya no tenía. Estaba exhausta, el parto se había prolongado por dos horas.

-¡Siga así, lo está haciendo muy bien! ¡Con la próxima contracción tendremos la cabeza afuera!

Donghae solo sostenía mi mano firmemente mientras me miraba con preocupación.

-¡Vamos mi amor tu puedes! Dijo limpiando el sudor de mi frente.

Cuando tuve otra contracción puje con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Muy bien la cabeza ya está afuera, ahora todo será más fácil! Puje con todas sus fuerzas señora. Dijo el doctor.

Hice lo que me pidió. Sentía como si me estuvieran partiendo a la mitad. Ese dolor era algo que jamás había sentido en mi vida. Después de eso empecé a escuchar los gritos de un bebé.

-¡Felicidades a ambos es una hermosa niña! Dijo el doctor poniéndola en mi pecho.

-¡Mira es nuestra hija! Dije mirando a Donghae con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Donghae tenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Es hermosa como su madre! Dijo besando mi frente.

-¿Le gustaría cortar el cordón señor Lee? Pregunto el doctor.

-Sí. Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Y ya saben que nombre le van a poner a la pequeña? Pregunto el doctor.

-¡Es cierto Donghae, nunca hablamos de que nombre le pondríamos ya que no sabíamos si era niño o niña! Dije.

-Yo ya lo había pensado, y ya que es niña se llamara Ha Neul que en coreano significa cielo.

-¡Es un nombre muy hermoso Donghae! ¿Ya escuchaste pequeña? Tu nombre será Ha Neul, nuestra Ha Neul.

Después de sostenerla por unos momentos los doctores se llevaron a mi pequeña para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con ella. Donghae se quedó a mi lado mientras los doctores me preparaban para llevarme a mi habitación. De repente mi vista se oscureció y empecé a ver borroso. Escuché que una de las enfermeras dijo que mi presión arterial estaba bajando rápidamente. Voltee a ver a Donghae aun con mi visión borrosa quien todavía sostenía mi mano. Pronto se me empezó a hacer más difícil respirar. No entendía el por qué estaba sucediéndome esto. Las enfermeras lo apartaron de mí causando que nuestras manos se separaran. Lo último que recuerdo es a Donghae gritando "Déjenme… No me toquen… Angy!..." yo estreche mi mano hacia él y llamé su nombre pero no pude alcanzarlo, luego todo fue oscuridad.

Mi mente fue trasladada a un lugar donde no había luz alguna, mientras me encontraba sola y perdida en ese espacio pensaba en Donghae y Ha Neul. Debía encontrar la forma de salir de ese lugar porque mi pequeña me necesitaba. Pedía a dios que por favor me ayudara a encontrar la salida porque había dos personas de las cuales yo debía cuidar. Poco a poco se fue formando una senda de luz la cual sentí que debía seguir. Supuse que al final de ese camino encontraría a Donghae y a nuestra hija. Empecé a caminar, caminar y caminar, ya mis fuerzas se estaban a agotando pero no podía darme por vencida porque cualquier sacrificio no era suficiente si tenía la oportunidad de ver a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo una vez más.

Estaba a punto de desvanecerme cuando llegué a una puerta enorme de la cual provenía un sonido el cual no podía identificar. Me acerqué más a la puerta y escuché con atención. Muy pronto pude identificar el sonido, era el llanto de un bebé. Enseguida abrí la puerta y una gran luz blanca salió de ahí. Abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba Donghae con Ha Neul en sus brazos.

-Angy mi amor ¿Cómo te sientes? Pregunto poniendo a la bebe en la cuna que estaba al lado de mi cama.

-¡Estoy bien, pero tenía miedo de no volver a verlos! Dije derramando una lágrima.

-Tranquila, ahora ya todo está bien. ¡Por favor no me vuelvas a asustar de ese modo, pensé que te iba a perder! Dijo besándome.

Ha Neul empezó a llorar por lo que me senté en la cama y le pedí a Donghae que me la entregara. Cuando por fin la tuve a mi pequeña en mis brazos sentí una dicha que no puedo describir. El tener la oportunidad de sostener a esa personita tan frágil y valiosa en tus brazos es algo que no tiene precio. Era la bebe más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, tenía los ojos rasgados marrón oscuro como Donghae, piel clara, y el cabello negro. Mi madre siempre decía que "la lechuza no encuentra los hijos feos" pero es que mi pequeña era lo más hermoso que mis ojos habían visto, se parecía mucho a su padre.

Al rato la enfermera fue a ensenarme como amamantar a la pequeña Ha Neul. Cuando veía mujeres amamantando sus hijos en la televisión me parecía algo muy hermoso y tierno, pero para mí no fue una experiencia muy placentera que digamos. Darle el pecho a tu bebe es bastante doloroso, Donghae solo me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro cada vez que yo hacía algún gesto extraño por el dolor. Los únicos que estaban disfrutando a costa de mi sufrimiento eran Donghae quien no paraba de reírse y Ha Neul que se estaba dando un banquete. La enfermera me dijo que con el pasar de los días el dolor desaparecería, que era algo normal que me doliera al principio ya que era primeriza. Después de amamantarla Ha Neul se quedó dormida y yo también tome una siesta. Más tarde los chicos de Súper Junior fueron a visitarnos, todos con un hermoso arreglo de flores. Eran tantas flores que la habitación parecía un jardín.

-¡Wao, esta hermosa tu bebe Angy! Dijo Shindong.

-¡Gracias, eres muy amable! Respondí.

-¡Claro que tiene que ser hermosa, se parece a su madre! Dijo Yesung mirándome.

-¡Cough! ¿Hyung, no crees que deberías darme algo de crédito ya que también es mi hija? Dijo Donghae recargándose en el hombro de Yesung.

-Bromeas, esta pequeña no tiene nada tuyo gracias a dios, ya que si se hubiese parecido a ti... pues no estaríamos alagándola tanto. Respondió Yesung.

-¿Hey, que significa eso hyung? ¿Me estas llamando feo?

-¡Eso no lo dije yo, lo dijiste tú! Dijo Yesung dejando escapar una sonrisa.

Todos reímos a causa de las ocurrencias de Yesung. Después de un rato los chicos se marcharon ya que quedaron de ir a cenar con el manager. Donghae se quedó con nosotras el resto de la noche y la mañana siguiente no fuimos a casa. Después de una semana ya no me dolía cuando alimentaba a Ha Neul. Nuestra pequeña nos mantenía a Donghae y a mi ocupados todo el tiempo, ya ni siquiera teníamos tiempo para estar juntos. De todos modos no nos importaba ya que esa pequeña era el mejor regalo que la vida nos había dado. Después de un largo día por fin logramos que Ha Neul se quedara dormida por lo que Donghae y yo aprovechamos para descansar y conversar un rato.

Nos sentamos en el mueble de la sala y Donghae me atrajo hacia el abrazándome.

-Ahg, por fin te tengo entre mis brazos. No sabes cómo extrañaba que estuviéramos así. Dijo recostándonos en el mueble.

-Yo también extrañaba estar así contigo.

Donghae levanto mi mejilla y me dio un beso. Yo correspondí a su beso ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía el calor de los labios de Donghae. De mis labios bajó a mi cuello causando que mi respiración se agitara cada vez que lo besaba. Me tomó en sus brazos y subimos hasta nuestra habitación.

-¡Donghae espera…! Dije entre suspiros.

-¿Qué sucede Angy?

-Es que creo que deberíamos esperar un poco más antes de…

-¿Bromeas? ¡Me tienes en abstinencia desde que tenías como cuatro meses embarazo! ¡Ya no puedo ni quiero esperar más Angy, te necesito! Dijo besándome nuevamente y desabrochando mi bata.

Me rendí ante los besos y las caricias de aquel hombre que era mi razón de vivir aparte de Ha Neul.

Durante el tiempo que he estado con Donghae he aprendido 5 cosas.

1ra: El amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas.

2da: Lo que empieza como una enemistad, se puede convertir en amistad y luego en amor.

3ra: No le crean a su novio cuando les digan que el pronóstico del tiempo dice que no va a llover, llévense una sombrilla.

4ta: Nunca camines por las calles de Seúl sola, hay muchos ahjussis extraños.

5ta: Es imposible decirle que no a Donghae, siempre consigue lo que se propone.

¿La razón por la que amo tanto a Donghae? Confesaré que ni yo misma lo sé, de lo único que estoy segura es que no podría imaginarme un amanecer o un anochecer sin él. Si me preguntan, ¿Cuál es uno de mis recuerdos más valiosos? Respondería que fue el día en que vi por primera vez a Donghae en el aeropuerto ya que ahí fue donde inicio nuestra historia. No sé cuánto tiempo de vida dios me conceda para estar a su lado, pero si de algo estoy segura es de que voy a amarlo todos los días como si fuera mi último día en la tierra.

Te amo Lee Donghae y lo seguiré haciendo mientras vida tenga, y si después de la muerte se sigue amando también te amaré.


End file.
